


Ocean Eyes

by PricklePears



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate universe - reverse age, College, College Student Gabriel Reyes, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Magical Creatures, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Past Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Professor McCree, Reverse Age AU, Reverse McReyes, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Snark, Teacher-Student Relationship, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, mcreyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PricklePears/pseuds/PricklePears
Summary: Something’s up, Gabe thinks to himself as McCree disappears into the quad and out of sight.  Something is different about this man. Gabriel is sure of it now. The way he handles things and the honesty the man doles out with even the snarkiest remark is just, for lack of a better word, enchanting.Gabriel’s got everything figured out, as per usual, but as the days carry on he can’t stop thinking about his professor. History wasn’t even his major, but there’s something about McCree that draws him in. Gabe just can’t pinpoint what it is yet. He’s got a feeling about why but isn’t quite sure yet.It’s a little too early to go asking those kinds of questions. But goddamn it does he want to.---Reverse McReyes College AU wherein Jesse McCree and Gabriel Reyes find their lives coming together with a few surprises.





	1. I. The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, it's been a while since I've written any fanfiction, so apologies in advance for a slow update schedule or chapters that are strangely spaced. I hope that you enjoy this one, it's pretty self-indulgent but I think it's pretty rad despite that. Also shout out to my girlfriend for helping me with Gabriel and generally looking things over. 
> 
> Also just a little FYI: Both Gabriel and Jesse are legal, consenting adults. There will be absolutely no instances of non-consensual or underage sexual acts here. Jesse is in his late twenties/early thirties and Gabriel is in his early twenties. 
> 
> Feel Free to give me a comment or some feedback! It's what makes me want to continue telling this story. And believe me, I have some interesting things planned. Maybe you'll even figure them out~ Also feel free to share this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Chapter 1 : The Fool <
> 
> "The Fool (O) – A time to be spontaneous and break with convention. Freedom and adventure. A time to let your inner child out to play. Take a risk, be daring. Strike out on your own. Enjoy life and live in the moment. Jump in! A carefree time. Travel. Acting on the spur of the moment. Unpredictable. Young. Idealistic. Innocent, immature, childlike. Breaking free of convention. Eccentricity. Having blind faith. Daydreaming, flights of fancy. Following your heart’s desire. Not listening to anyone (teachmetarot.com)"  
> -
> 
> Jesse McCree has his first day of teaching a new class. Gabriel Reyes just wants to coast through it. The intertwining of lives is discovered over coffee.

If there’s one thing on god’s green earth that Jesse McCree knows, it’s that this life of his is never uneventful. Whether that means something as simple as the scent of honeysuckle in the wind or complex as having to go the whole nine yards on a wild goose chase, there’s always something new and happening. With his experience, he’s learned to get a feel for what kinda luck day he’d be putting up with. Knowing a rough sort of idea of it all before plunging in helps him to know and plan. To adjust. Keep things on the nice and easy. And today is no exception to that.

 

From the very start of the day, something deep within the cowboy has him feeling like today is going to be an eventful one for sure. With the sun rise splattering across the horizon like a freshly cracked egg on a hot pavement, the day is certainly starting off with a bang. The colours beckon him from his bed with the promise of a new start beyond his door. A lingering buzz of cicada wings charges the atmosphere with a trepidatious excitement.

 

Then again, the first day of teaching always seemed to be that way. It’s not that he lacks any sort of confidence in the new situation, quite the opposite really, there are simply things beyond his control he has yet to get a feel for. And with the buzz in the air, it’s hard to tell just how the dice will fall. Even the strongest betting men would have a hard time biting back the creeping uncertainty when he’s not the one with the cards in his hand. Regardless, McCree brushes the feeling off as he heads to good ol’ University at OW. No use in keeping his focus on what he can’t control. Might as well keep moving forwards and make hay while the sun shines.

 

Moving to California semi-recently had been a good move in the cowboy’s eyes. It’s hot as all hell, sure, but there’s a bit of a comfortable moisture in the air (unlike the bone-dry air of Arizona and New Mexico). Not to mention, the place has view of the ocean that just can’t be beat. That’s certainly one of the perks of his commute to the university: Riding down the twisting, turning roads on his motorcycle as the sun glistens off the surface of the water. You’d be hard pressed to find anything quite like it anywhere else. Some days it hardly feels real. But the universe all but owes it to him at this point, so he doesn’t take it for granted often; That keeps him grounded and appreciative.

 

Today’s sky is a bit more cloudy than usual, but the streaks of clouds lay further off on the horizon. As such, they prompt no worry from McCree, with his smooth, leather messenger bag slung over his back. The back of his hair hangs out from his dark helmet, short strands flipping up in the wind. He takes a deep breath of that ocean air, feeling a wandering draw back to it. It’s certainly something he’s fallen in love with in his time living here. There’s a freedom in it that he’s only begun to take in with each lung full of air. And while the palm trees and withered beach grass don’t hold a candle to scorched earth and cacti under the bright night sky, it feels like a new kind of home.

 

The drive to campus is over quickly enough, with the cowboy dismounting his faithful metal steed in his preferred parking spot. And from the looks of things, he’s poised to be right on time for his first class of the semester. A quick glance at the phone in his pocket confirms his impeccable timing.

 

McCree straightens his back, cracking a small section with a satisfying pop before dusting his clothes off. He’d like to think he’s looking pretty damn sharp today. It’s part of the job, after all. Not only does he have students to teach, but he has a reputation to keep up if the whispers in the halls have been anything to go by. And being one of the most attractive, young professors in the department is some hard work.

 

Who is he kidding, it’s easy as shooting fish in a barrel.

 

With a knowledgable smirk, the cowboy walks into his new classroom. God, he hopes he’s got a spare expo marker in that bag of his. Somehow, he just knows the asshole with the room previous has already stolen it. He just knows it.

 

And, just as McCree expected, the previous professor walked off with the expo marker he so desperately needed. No matter. He’d find a way to Macguyver his way through it. Besides, he knows at least one of the snobby education majors will have one in their pack. And knowing those types, they’d be ready and willing to do it to get what they saw as a leg up in his favor.

 

New year, same story.

 

But he wonders if maybe, just maybe, one of these students would make it worthwhile by actually absorbing some material. Oh well.

 

McCree gets to work rummaging in his bag on the chair, bending over ever so slightly in front of the door. He’s got a stack of syllabi and an attendance sheet, along with a goddamned red marker to find in there as folks file in.

* * *

 

Gabriel is, in many facets of his life, absolutely set: He's got a stable job at a local cafe, filthy-rich and tight-knit family, a body that could make even Narcissus go green with envy, and a lovable personality. Not to mention the fact that he’s great with animals and he’s smart. In a way, he's been granted just about everything he would ever need in this life.

 

Only, there’s one small problem that exists for him: He is totally unaware of where he wants to go in life.

 

His opportunities are almost endless with his many talents and connections in life. He could be an actor, director, basketball player, football player, exotic dancer, costume designer, you name it and he could be it. Occasionally, he even debates going into the military. But he knows in that case, he would just be handed the job without really working for it, given his family’s long history and his father’s current service. He knows damn well he could do it, though.

 

In truth, he could do just about anything he could want. Right now, he’s running with the criminal justice angle. Being a cop seems like a good enough plan for now. It’s not exactly everything he wants encapsulated, but it’s good enough for now.

 

Gabriel steps into McCree’s class with low expectations. It’s one that’s outside of his major, but that doesn’t bother him. His plan was originally to space his electives out in different fields to get a taste for everything the university had to offer and he’s sticking with it. Hell, he met his best friend in the fucking agricultural class he ended up in freshman year. And although he did end up switching out of it, he’d count it as a plus, all things considered.

 

As he walks in, Gabe can’t help but notice the ass jutting out into the doorway. He passes by without making contact. But goddamn was that man’s ass round.

And- oh. It takes him a moment to connect the dots, but he gets there: That must be the teacher. Damn. It’s hard not to take just one more glance at the man rustling around in his bag. This would certainly be…. Interesting, given that start. He takes a seat without another thought to it, however, placing himself towards the middle front. Hopefully this guy would err on the calmer side, compared to what he’s heard about some of the history professors moonlighting in general education-type courses.

 

As his class settles in, McCree’s somewhat pleased to find one singular marker in his bag while he sets aside his papers. It feels like a hell of an annoyance, but he decides to pick his reading glasses up for role-call. He knows pronouncing some folks’ names right is a big deal for them, so a momentary lapse in his usual look can’t hurt all too much in the long run. Ziegler told him they were sharp looking and all, but he’s not so sure he trusts her tastes in aesthetics. Not after the things he’s seen her wear to teach her health and neurosurgery classes, anyways.

 

Regardless, McCree slides the dark, simple frames up the bridge of his and begins to write his name and email on the whiteboard directly behind his desk. It’s not too hard to catch some of the younger folks, particularly the ladies, eyeing him as he moves to pass out the syllabi. Maybe, he thinks to himself, it might get them to actually pay attention this time around.

 

Though, there’s one student that seems to catch McCree’s eye as he walks. Maybe it’s because he can all but feel the man’s eyes on him for a moment. Huh. McCree shares a half of a second glance with the beanie-clad student that feels much longer than it is. It’s just…. He’s never seen eyes that shade of brown in the light before. It’s almost like they were made of honey. Like they reminded him of the way the sun used to hit the water just under the s-

He shakes the momentary glance from his mind and walks to the front. Jesus. Were his nerves that bad that he was spacing out? He sure as hell didn’t think so.

 

When he’s satisfied with the turnout of attendance, he begins with the uncapped marker flipping through his fingers as he speaks. Any nervous energy or otherwise issues should be channeled straight out with those moves. Not that he’s thinking of that; It’s more of a habit of his. What can he say, when it comes down to it, he likes to work with his hands.

 

“Well now, this must be all of y’all, huh? It’s a pleasure to meet ya, my name’s Professor McCree. But you can just call me Professor, McCree, or Jesse. No combination of those though. Makes my skin crawl when folks call me somethin’ like “Professor Jesse”. Like somethin’ outta Harry Potter or somethin’ and I don’t think I have the right kinda beard for that one just yet.” He chuckles, prompting a few shoulders to ease in relaxation.

 

“Ya can skip out on the “Mister McCree” one too. That was my father and like most of you are figurin’ out, the older you get the more ya wanna run from your personal past.” He smirks, stopping his marker twirling as he turns to scribble some words on the board.

 

“But to start learnin’ ‘bout where we’re goin’ and how the world’s spinnin’ in relation to you, sometimes you gotta take a lesson from where ya come from. That’s what we’ll be lookin’ at. How’d we all collectively get to where we are, where you’re goin’, and how ya plan on gettin’ there.”

 

As McCree continues, Gabriel can’t help but think that it all sounds like a load of shit but okay. He’ll bite. _Keep going hot southern guy_ , he thinks as he leafs through the syllabus.

 

Jesse gives a rundown of the assignments required and attendance policies, trying to be thorough but not boring. He’s pretty sure most folks are thrilled to not have any group assignments, but he can tell the photo assignments are going to be a tough one for others. He’s not too concerned, arriving to role call finally. Gabriel’s already gone through the syllabus twice at this point. It’s an interesting enough premise with some flexible dates. Nothing too horrible. In fact, it almost seems like an easy ride that should provide a bit of relief between his higher priority classes.

 

Jesse asks each person as they come up on the list to tell him what they want to be called, as well as what their major is and something about him. He mentions an option online for anyone who wants to make sure he’s using the right name and pronouns. It’s something he’s been conscious of for a while, so he might as well lay it down for the folks it helps. Gabriel notes it, though it’s not too far off from what some of the Psychology and Criminal Justice professors do, so it’s not exactly ground-shaking for him. Still admirable, in a way.

 

McCree begins the little ice-breaker though, to try to ease the anxiety of some students.

 

“Well like I said before, the name’s McCree, I was an American History major when I was back in undergrad, and my favorite thing ‘bout teachin’ here is gettin’ to catch a glimpse ‘a the sun risin’ with the wind in my hair on the way in.” He smiles somewhat charmingly as he speaks of the beach. Part of him hopes it doesn’t seem too out of the ordinary.

 

He pays close attention to each student’s answer, chatting with each student as he checks their info and gets a handle of how he thinks they’ll be.

 

“Next on the list we got... looks like Gabriel Reyes.”

               

Upon hearing his name, Gabriel raises his hand casually.

 

 “Name wise anything is fine, I major in criminal justice, and I’m pretty into theater.” He likes to toss that last one in there for good measure. Based on appearance, he knows that no one would assume he enjoyed that kind of thing. It’s as a good place to start as any.

 

“Criminal justice and theatre, huh?” The cowboy raises his eyebrow, intrigued. He can tell this one ought to be interesting. “Sounds like somebody’s lookin’ for some kinda platform to say somethin’ important. Tell me, what’s yer favorite thing ‘bout both of those things?” He asks, keeping in line with the kind of thought provoking questions he asked everyone else so far. For his sake, he hopes nobody else edges themselves towards an existential crisis as quickly as the last man he talked to for a bit longer than anyone else.

 

“This is kind of a cop out answer but both of them allow people to feel safe.” Gabriel states. It’s a true answer, but definitely not the truest one he could offer. But he knows these kinds of things generally go by superficially. The answers don’t tend to mean much in the long run aside from an occasional point of conversation here and there. It simply isn’t necessary to get into it too much for Gabriel right now.

 

Jesse sees the way the other students nod in agreement with Gabriel’s answer or how the one girl next to him damn near sighs in awe. But in truth? He can tell it’s nothing more than a comfortable option with a grain of truth. The kid could act, sure, but he’s not just going to allow the kid to. Not when he can see that glimmer of something more: Potential that can go wasted by just going through the motions and getting hogtied in the minutia of everyday life.

 

“Oh yeah, I’m pretty damn sure Lincoln felt safe in the theatre until he bit a bullet, Gabriel.” He chuckles before addressing the class. “Coppin’ out in answers isn’t going to get you off the hook in my class, for the record. You’re gonna have to take risks and go outside of your usual comfort zone. Failure in this class means you’re one step closer to learnin’ somethin’. It’s a great thing, really. The only true failure you’re going to face is when you go “coppin’ out” so to speak. Keep yourselves open to learning and tryin’ somethin’ new. Make mistakes. Learn from ‘em and walk away with somethin’ new or get outta my class while ya can.” He half jokes before turning back to Reyes.

 

“So, favorite part, huh?”

 

“Costuming and weapons training.” Gabriel answers honestly this time, dead serious. He’s never been called out like that before, and honestly? It’s a little aggravating.

 

“Ever consider there could be something out there that could combine those two?” The cowboy entices, mysterious with an air of almost cockiness. Jesse knows he’s knowledgeable. And goddamn if he’s not proud of the look of frustration on Reyes’ face. It’s the first step to moving forwards. To learning. And growing.

 

Though, he can’t say he didn’t love a good fight on the way. From the looks of Gabriel’s body language, as compared to the other students he’s gotten into a deeper conversation with, that just might be what’s in store for him.

 

“Maybe you’ll discover it throughout your journey in this class, huh?” Jesse adds as he chuckles, knowing full well that the perfect blend would be either a military themed burlesque show or a fashion designer. He’ll let the man find his own answer though.

 

Gabriel sits back in his seat, shrugging as McCree continues to run down the list. He flips open his planner and jots down a note next to this classes agenda: _“Hot Asshole.”_

 

As McCree cycles from one student to the next, he finds a few interesting students. None that give him the attitude that Reyes had, however. There’s a foreign exchange student who mentions an interest in marine biology that sparks a little interest and a few others. He could live with this class, he decides, getting down into some more academic interests.

 

They go over a few possibilities in terms of how to structure class as well as a possible trip or two. The class goes relatively well, without much eventfulness. That is, until one of the vet students in the front has a bit of a panic attack. Luckily, the cowboy and a nursing student are there to help out, kneeling just outside the room’s door. It’s a spot that, coincidentally, gives Gabriel a perfect view of his professor kneeling down and soothing the student. He underlines his previous note before checking his group chat to see Morrison talking about possibly getting out of his class early and needing a caffeine boost.

 

In no time at all, McCree’s back in the classroom addressing the issue and the possibility of uncomfortableness and panic for just about anyone depending on some of the topics and times of year. McCree reassures the class that it’s all in the name of learning and that sometimes you have to hit some rough spots before you can move on forwards. And, after another little intro to their next class and a bit of online suggested reading, he allows his class to go. Though he’s sure to make it clear he’d be available both in the room for a while and in his office after. He thinks it’s a pretty successful first day, all things considered.

 

Gabriel grabs his things and slips his headphones back in once it’s time to leave. He responds to the group chat he’s got with Jack and Ana as he’s headed out the door, agreeing to meet up with Jack as he’s out before he expected. Even with McCree’s style of discussion, Gabe still thinks this is going to be an easy semester. In fact, he’s sure of it. He turns his Spotify to shuffle and slips out the door. That sweet, sweet caffeine is calling him.

 

After a quick conversation with the marine biology kid, Jesse notices Reyes slinking out the door. The thought occurs, perhaps, that maybe he should be a “real” professor and apologize for grilling him on day one. All the same, he decides to ditch the idea. Something tells him he’ll have some kind of opportunity at another point. And that he also has a reputation to uphold. Sometimes to be a badass motherfucker of a professor, you have to be unapologetic in the name of learning and building character. He takes to wiping the board and deciding how to fill his time until his next class.

* * *

 

After a moment’s thought, the cowboy moseys on down to the campus’ coffee shop. It feels only natural. Plus, he knows he’ll find Colomar or Shimada around here somewhere. Hell, maybe he’d even run into Amari and see how her first day was going. Maybe the softball club will try to convince her to be their coach again this year. That shit show was always entertaining.

 

He whistles a soft, light tune on his way, enjoying the sun on his skin for now. And hoping those clouds on the horizon stop moving so goddamn quickly. Without thinking much about his surroundings aside from obvious exits, McCree takes one of the last available spots at the coffee bar area, mindlessly asking “Is this seat taken?” to the poor asshole just trying to listen to his music.

 

Gabriel notices his new professor ( _Was his name mccree?_ Gabe attempts to recall _)_ sit down next to Jack and damn near wonders if the guy followed him here. Either way he pulls his headphones from the farm boy’s ears playfully, asking what he thought of his new song before downing a bit of his iced coffee. Jack smiles as they discuss the bass solo and whose idea that was until their phones chime at the same time. From the Snapchat they’ve both got, it seems like Ana’s having a time of it in her sister’s class.

 

McCree orders a dark roast with a bit of sugar and just a splash of cream for today. The barista attempts to tell him adding milk to a roast like that is something only a heathen would do, but he pays no mind to it. As he settles in, he doesn’t initially pay much attention to the folks around him. Instead, he just pulls out his phone, cased in a hard red with a gold and orange geometric shape lining the edge, to check in on Amari. And maybe he could try to convince her not to embarrass her kid sister in whatever sports health class she got stuck in with her sister teaching.

 

But when he swears the folks next to him echo something about someone they know getting a bit embarrassed by their older sister and professor after a while, well now they’ve got an ounce of his attention.

 

“She’s going to be so pissed when Fareeha gives her a shitty grade.” Gabriel points out, casually calling the professor by name.

 

His family and the Amari’s were long-time friends due to the fact that Gabriel’s father worked alongside Fareeha and Ana’s parents back in Egypt for a period of time during their civil unrest. The two often were invited to LA to visit during that time and they’d even gone on a few family vacations together. Jack by contrast, had only met the two at the start of sophomore year. So he was a little hesitant to call The elder Amari by anything but last name. It’s only polite, after all. His mamma raised him to be a polite man, after all.

 

Once McCree hears those telltale words, the gears in his mind start to click. So these must be the friends Ana’s mentioned to him during their talks. How.... quaint. He wonders, idly for half a breath, which one of these ones was the one she had to set the nose of in a fight. Because he sure as hell remembers her telling that story. Whichever one it was, she’d done a good job.

 

While he knows students generally never want to converse with their professors like this, he can’t seem to help it. His curiosity is starting to outweigh his common sense.

 

“Excuse me for buttin’ into your conversation partners, but if you’re talkin’ ‘bout the Amaris, I’d be more worried ‘bout Fareeha gettin’ pissed when her sister goes correctin’ her on some obscure fact in front of everybody.” He remarks.

 

“He’s got a point.” Jack replies as Gabriel avoids eye contact with the professor. Morrison’s probably going to think this guy was a student honestly, Gabe thinks. And that’s probably for the best.

 

“I thought you were new here. How do you know them?” Gabriel questions, getting right into it. After the conversation he had with the professor during class, he’s got every right to be a little forwards about this.

 

“Bit of a long story, I ‘spose.” McCree responds, somewhat cockily as he takes a long sip of coffee. “Guess you could say Fareeha’s the reason I’m here. We go back a ways.”

 

Mcree leaves it vague. It’s truly a whale of a complex story. But his answer isn’t a cop out or untrue by any means. It’s complicated, but he’d say on a couple different levels that she was the reason he was here- both physically in this area and alive and kicking.

 

 _Interesting_. Gabriel wonders briefly if Mccree is going to keep up the conversation or leave it there. It’d be weird if they both sat here in silence, right? Should he and Jack leave?

 

McCree shakes his head as he grabs his coffee. He’d have to talk to Fareeha later about taking down old family photos he’s in if these guys didn’t have some sort of idea of who he is.

 

“Y’all ever seen that photo of her gettin’ her award from Helix’s prestige dinner? It’d be an awful shame if she put the one away. Real pretty picture, save for the poor sucker in the suit with an unfortunate lesbian haircut.” He alludes as he stands up. “Yer nose is lookin’ real good, by the way. Never woulda known ya ever got it busted, thanks to Ana.”

 

McCree believes it’s best to leave it at that. After all, there’s nothing like cryptic remarks to get students involved in your classes. Plus, he’s never going to turn down an opportunity to be smug. It’s what he’s known for in the department’s coffee room, after all.

 

Gabriel’s left dumbfounded. He was at that fucking dinner and definitely did not see this guy anywhere. Thought the lesbian hair comment does ring some bells. Still, he would have remembered a hot smartass like McCree….

 

“Guy’s kinda…. hot for a guy, I guess. Where’d you meet him?” Jack asks once McCree is out of the store and earshot. “You two seem to get along with him well, you should go for it.”

 

“That’s the asshole professor I told you about.” Gabriel mentions, still absolutely embarrassed by the nose comment.

 

“Oh...” The blonde remarks before taking a long sip of his coffee. Gabriel curses McCree as he stirs the rest of his drink, poking at a misshapen ice cube at the bottom.

 

While Gabriel and Jack fall into casual conversation about their classes, McCree takes his coffee back to his office, making sure to get everything in order. It’s been a while since he’s cleaned this place out, though it was presentable enough.

 

He finds his stack of syllabi for his next class easily. As he peruses the attendance sheet, he wonders if anyone of any interest will be in this class. Looks like he’s got Shimada’s younger brother. And he wouldn’t put it past Ana to have transferred in. Hell, maybe she’d drop Fareeha’s class for it. He doubts it, but it’s a nice thought.

 

Somehow, he doesn’t think that he’ll find the blonde kid from the coffee shop in this class, but he’s left a little surprised as the student files in later and, sure enough, takes a seat by Amari.

 

He simply exchanges a nod with Ana at the beginning of class. Nothing more, nothing less, as he begins the class discussion. Finally teaching a real, actual history class felt pretty great. Even if it’s just a required one that no one really wanted to take, he’s determined to make it interesting and engaging. And it all seems to go well. It features marginally less grilling and deep thought than his earlier class, but all the same it goes well. The class doesn’t merit much discussion from Jack to Gabriel, as McCree’s character doesn’t shine through in quite the same way.

 

Much to his relief, McCree doesn’t run into Gabriel or any other students on his way to his bike. Still, he has a feeling that someone watches him leave campus and ride off to beat the storm. There’s a jolt of new energy to the ocean’s waves as he drives home. If he were a more superstitious man, he might have believed something new had begun. Or a major choice in his life was leading him down a new path.

 

He makes it home just before it begins to pour. It’s a close call that he has a feeling won’t be replicated tomorrow. He packs an extra set of clothes in his work bag in case he needs to stay in his office all night because of the rains. And just for a fleeting moment that night while reflecting on his day, he thinks about that Reyes kid.

 

After his classes for the day, Gabriel finishes catching up with everyone he needed to meet up with before heading back to the dorms. He drops his books off and crashes into bed. While he didn’t necessarily need to live on campus, his family insisted that it was part of the campus experience, so he complied. Not that he minds much, as it keeps him close to his suitemates and the café he works at during the weekend times.

 

As Gabe settles down into bed, shaking his shoulders to comfortably loosen his sheets, he briefly wonders what this semester is going to end up like. He’d never had a smartass professor like McCree before, so that was definitely something new for him. Sure, he has a couple other classes that he’s pretty stoked about, but there’s something about this one that just has him interested. He can’t quite nail down how he feels about it, but he doubts it will be anything like the agriculture one his freshman year. If nothing else, he could always use it to sharpen his acting skills, he reasons sleepily. McCree seems like the type to call a bluff, so if he can find a way to sneak something past him by the end of the semester, then maybe Gabe could snag himself an Oscar, find an attractive butler, and settle down comfortably with beachfront property. _Now that seems like a fitting challenge_ , he thinks as he drifts off.


	2. II. The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During this time, Gabriel can’t help but wonder how the fuck he hadn’t met McCree before. Or at least heard of him from Ana by name. There's something about the professor is just... magnetic. Like he’s always been there. Almost familiar. Maybe that’s another reason he can’t shake that drawl from his mind. /Ugh./  
> \---  
> Gabriel has a "run-in" with his mysterious and frustratingly handsome professor. Jesse's clock is broken. The frogs are happy about the rains on campus, but McCree sure as hell isn't. A friendship blossoms as a storm subsides.

Much to McCree’s relief, the rains hold off until he can get to campus the next day. But with the rate that it’s beginning to pour down as he prepares in his office? It all but spells out his fate. He’s most definitely going to have to crash here for the night. It won’t be the first time he’s had to do something like this. And he knows it won’t be the last, either. There’s a reason, aside from functional design, that he keeps a pretty nice little couch in his office, after all.

 

As the rain drives outside the un-shuttered window, he can’t help but focus in on the steady sound of the drops on the roof of the building and pavement a few stories down. It’s an oddly calming rhythm and there is little to no doubt in his mind that professor Correia dos Santos is pointing it out to his students for unconventional inspiration. He’s pretty damn impressed by some of the student instructors around the campus. Even so, his internal musings don’t stop the rain from falling outside, damning his travel plans. Thank god for the engineering student on campus who let him keep his bike in the garage during the occasional downpour and tropical storm.

 

With some resistance from his own personal inertia, he gathers some things, mostly smooth covered books with some tattered flags sticking out of the pages, for his alternate teaching days. He’s hopeful for this next group of students. Teaching a real, actual history course on this campus with the extensive databases and resources, all while keeping it entertaining, will be no small feat. Thank god he’s always ready and willing for a challenge. Some folks are born to make peace and sit around singings kumbaya; Jesse’s always been ready to stand and fight, solving things with a deadly wit. No one was safe from his intellectual crosshairs, which was annoying to some and impressive to most. Still, something tells him none of these students will have the same kind of sass—that fight – that he got from his first class yesterday.

 

And after a thrilling introductory session, wherein few dared to ask a question as they typed away and hung onto every word as if someone (he’ll blame Amari later) must have told them (truly) that he was the best, he can say his previous line of thought was right. Though, there are a few students that push the envelope; that’s for sure. He can’t say he doesn’t enjoy the beginnings of those hesitant debates with a few of them. But goddamn it, he already knows this Petras kid is going to be hell on earth for him. Who the hell specializes in their topic and refuses to budge on the idea of any other area of the field at this early in undergrad anyways??? Insufferable assholes like this kid, apparently. He’ll find a way to get the kid to open his mind and be more academically flexible and less douche-y.

 

Later in the evening, after a bit of research lesson planning and a couple different department meetings, McCree decides to venture out through the quad to head back to his office and maybe grab some food. He makes sure to keep his leather jacket on to make sure he doesn’t have to deal with drying his button up later, among other things. Hell hath no fury like a rain-clinging undershirt. _It really is a crying shame that the café and commons area don’t have a tunnel to it without having to walk out in the rain_ , he thinks to himself. _Ah well, that’s how the cookie crumbles after all, isn’t it?_

 

McCree walks with a sturdy little black umbrella that he’s kept in the lower drawers of his desk for the occasion. And, all things considered, there’s a bit of a fashionable vibe from him. It’s a side of himself that he’s decided to embrace within the past few years. Not that his newfound style could ever erase his preferences for cowboy hats and a nice pair of spurs. A shame that Arizona wasn’t hiring because his boots would be firmly on and bobs jingling with each step. He’ll wear them in another life, he decides.

 

Although Jesse should really expect it by now, on his way, he runs into Gabriel Reyes once more. Or rather, the student runs into him. It’s an abrupt collision that spooks both of them a bit, neither man realizing there’s another person in the path through the quad with the most shelter. A momentary lack of common sense.

 

“Ah shit. My bad.” Gabriel almost drops the basket of fries he ordered because of the impact of the initial bump. The near travesty is momentarily lost, as Gabe’s shifts to worry about the person he bumped into. After a full day of classes and a minor argument with one of his suitemates, it’s only natural that he zoned out a bit while walking. Sue him.

 

Jesse, thankfully, manages to keep himself upright and not fall back into the rather ominous puddle near him. Jesus Christ, it’s a close one though. His button-up lives to dry another day.

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. No harm, no fowl. That’s one hell of a body check you got there though.” McCree chuckles, gaze slowly meeting Gabriel, as he realizes who just bumped straight into him. “You sure you aren’t gunnin’ to be a hockey player instead of a theatre cop?” The professor jokes, standing with his umbrella covering them both for good measure.

 

“I’m on the football team actually.” Gabriel explains, shifting awkwardly. Of course he would run into McCree of all people. Now he has to pretend like he hadn’t found himself thinking about that drawl during a particularly boring first lecture day in a Psych class. “I’ve still got to send you my schedule.”

 

Jesse chuckles, easing a bit of the tension in the air for both Gabriel and himself. “If it’s the same as your friend Morrison’s, I think I’ve got your schedule covered.”

 

“Awesome. Thanks.” Gabriel’s a little relieved. He’ll email it too, just to be safe, on the off chance that Jack fucked up a date or two. Gabriel shifts, trying not to stare at the way the lights in the rain reflect his hot, smartass professor’s eyes. Fuck, of all the people to run into. The sudden realization hits Gabriel that he might be standing a little close to his hot asshole teacher. Shit. He’d better say something, he can’t just walk away casually. “Well. Uh, you headed inside?”

 

“I was planning on heading to my office for the night. But looks to me like I’m making an extra stop ‘cause you’re short an umbrella, huh?” McCree raises a brow, picking up on the way Gabriel shifts. Shit, had he made things uncomfortable? Some students hate seeing their professors outside of a class context, but Gabriel doesn’t strike him that way. Who knows, though, he seems full of surprises.

 

“I’ll pass.” Gabriel answers after a beat. He’s caught up in those eyes again. And it’s something in those eyes hat have him pausing to decide that maybe he should try to get to know McCree better. If he gets to know him and the cowboy’s a jerk or eats avocados strangely, then he could definitely get over this little crush in the making. Right? “I was gonna offer you a meal swipe for damn near tackling you. It looked like you were headed in for dinner, right?”

 

Jesse chuckles. Alright, he’ll bite and see what this kid’s M.O. is. It’s not his usual by a long stretch, but it’s not exactly crossing any boundaries either. Just some friendly, academic conversation. Maybe Gabriel is gunning to set up an independent study for the next semester. The department chair mentioned how students on campus liked to set those up early if they were particularly interested. Also he’s pretty sure word’s gotten out in the department that his sliver of free time is a little more than some of the other instructors on campus. Or maybe Amari went and told her students that he’s got openings and is open to a challenge. That wouldn’t surprise him. Still, he doesn’t resist the urge to be snarky about this. Make it comfortable for them both if it was something serious they had to ease into conversation wise. _Empathy and all those buzzwords for successful interactions bullshit_ , he thinks.

 

“Sounds to me like you’re offerin’ me dinner. Lonely night, or do you offer every man who gives you a hard time in his class a meal?” McCree asks, shifting his umbrella back.

 

“I’m a teachers pet, what can I say?”  The tonal shift puts the student at ease. It doesn’t hurt that Gabriel also has meal credits to spare and he’s more than just a little curious why McCree is still on campus so late. _It’s all in the name of science,_ he tells himself. 

 

“Hah. Don’t reckon I got room for more pets. Already got a pretty demanding fish at home.” The cowboy admits, playfully serious as Gabriel gives an inquisitive look. As long as the umbrella is holding up, he’ll level with Gabriel.

 

“Alright, I’ll bite. Don’t much like leavin’ anybody with the feeling of debt for somethin’. I like to keep my scores settled.” He caves before Gabriel has to employ any other means of persuasion.

 

With that settled, Gabriel heads back inside with his teacher, making his way to a table. The thought hits him, as Jesse follows behind at a leisurely, umbrella toting pace, that he should ask what the man wants to eat. It wouldn’t exactly be right to assume, would it? Would that be too intimate? After making his decision of empty tables, he sets down the remaining facets of own meal for a second.

 

“What do you want?” Gabriel asks, watching McCree stow his umbrella away under the table.

 

“Surprise me.” The cowboy chuckles, giving a barely noticeable wink. Was he about to read too much into the kid’s intentions and mannerisms with whatever he chose? Of course. It gave him a leg up. But truth be told? He’s genuinely invested in this curiosity. A little uncertainty kept him on his toes and never hurt an interpersonal relationship.

 

Gabriel shrugs, leaving only to return a few minutes later with a small tray of pizza with a drink for McCree and a large coffee. Jesse unzips his jacket in the time between Gabriel’s departure and arrival, sighing at the humidity. God, the rain was not doing any favors to this heat, was it? Nevertheless, he gives a charming smile when his impromptu dinner mate reappears from the errand of overthinking what the older man would accept.

 

 

“Have at it.” Gabriel offers. It’s a casual slide over to McCree, but it’s calculated. Leaving a good impression in this case to make up for any staring earlier is important to Gabe.

 

 

“Thank you kindly. You’re a regular gentleman and a scholar.” He kids, waiting for Gabriel to take a seat before looking over the styrofoam plate offering. It smells good enough. “What had you runnin’ ‘round earlier? Must not have been much as you seem pretty keen on waiting on to sit ‘round here now, huh?” McCree probes, hoping to coax some kind of answer out to anticipate the direction of the conversation.

 

“I was just gonna head back to my room with my dinner and pig out. Doesn’t really matter where I eat though.” Gabriel, finally getting the chance to dig at his fries. McCree’s attempts at soothing his neves all seem to work, allowing for a level of comfort that most definitely did not belong after such little time. Gabe scoops up another fry to attempt to drown these growing feelings. It doesn’t work, but at least it’s still good. Probably better than it would have been had he run through the quad and into the dorms in the rain.

 

Jesse shrugs, handling his pizza as Gabriel settles in. He decides to give it a good fold, something he picked up on a trip up east with Fareeha. There’s not much crust to it, not that one could expect a whole lot from on-campus meals. But it’s not bad. And his company is much better than what he might have found at any place off campus at this time of the night. Still something nags at him and keeps him from letting the silence set in too long.

 

“Don’t reckon you strike me as the type to go eatin’ alone, but to each his own I ‘spose.” He remarks, taking a relatively large bite out of his pizza. It’s pretty good the more he thinks about it. Kid’s got alright taste. Not that he’d say that out loud. It’s the littlest things that make the biggest victories, after all, and Jesse is not quite content to surrender yet; Especially not when Gabriel laughs with all the lightness of that sun he’s been longing for in this weather.

 

“I’ve got four suitemates, definitely wouldn’t have been alone.”

 

McCree can’t help but laugh along. Gabriel’s laughter is somewhat infectious. He’s got an old soul, it seems. It’s... refreshing and causes a smirk to pull at the corner of his lips.

 

“Jesus Christ, so you’re the folks always hollerin’ in the middle of the night then, huh?” He teases, gesturing idly at Gabe with his drink in hand. “Can’t imagine four suitemates. Just one roommate was hell enough for me, four seems like a hell of a time.”

 

“ I’ve only got to worry about one of them jacking off a little too obviously at night so it could be worse.” Gabe points out. Part of him wonders what it would be like to have someone like Jesse for a roommate. His mind drifts to Morrison and he mentally slaps himself for it. _Fries before guys_ , Gabe attempts to keep his mind off of his roommate and bestfriend who was most definitely out getting hammered or with that girl from the south dorms. Fuck. Not even the look on Jesse’s face can make him forget his stupid blonde.

 

“Psh, details.” McCree tilts his head to the side in agreement. “What’s a little moanin’ between friends, huh?”

 

“Only time it’s an issue is when I’ve got a game or an exam the next day. Or, if he’s drunk and ends up in my bed.” Gabe divulges, pushing a little splotch of ketchup with the fry in his hand. Stupid Morrison and his stupid face. Stupid hot professor making him think, let alone talk, about this.

 

McCree can pick up just a bit on something there. Some kind of familiar ache masked in a joke. “Take my advice, little bit of bubble wrap next to ya on the nights you get into bed before yer mate does. It goes a long way.”He speaks in a joking tone, but from experience. Something about Gabriel resonates with him in a way he hadn’t expected.

 

“Hey if he wants to spoon I’m down.” Gabriel shrugs, “I just get mad when he doesn’t invite me to join him.” He jokes. Partially.

 

McCree hums, reading into Gabriel’s body language more than his words. There’s definitely something there. Maybe it’s less independent study and more of a kindred spirit connection. While he’d be the last to admit it, Jesse had taken to believing in a pervasive sense of fate and destiny. Lady luck had been a right bitch to him every now and again, but sometimes she brought something important. Looking at Gabriel, he can’t help but see a familiar attitude: his own from a few years back. He takes a gulp of his drink before continuing. “Sounds to me you got it bad for ‘em. Lemme guess, it’s yer blonde friend?”

 

“He’s cute. He’s just a little bit dumb sometimes.” Gabriel admits, suddenly feeling a strange sense of trust wash over him. Something in those dazzling eyes echoes understanding. It’s a different dazzle than Jack’s eyes, he notes to himself. Makes him think less of cornfields and endless fields of warm wheat in the sunset and more of one of those hidden pools in the desert that basic white girls talk about rope-swining into on Pinterest or wherever. Refreshing. Infuriating.

 

“Sounds to me you’ve been pinin’ over him for a while.” Jesse states. He knows he’s right. The interaction of sharing headphones and the tone with which Gabriel spoke to the blonde were all signs. He’s good at picking up on small things like that. It helps when pairing folks off for group assignments in his history classes. Helps with networking. “My guess is he doesn’t even know.” It’s an educated guess and is, truthfully, a bit on the presumptuous side. 

 

“No he knows.” Gabriel corrects, setting aside his garbage and taking a sip of his coffee. Maybe the bottom of his caramel drenched beverage could keep him productive enough tonight to forget everything. And if nothing else he knows you can’t dream about running away with the farm boy or anything else….

 

“I’m not talkin’ about him knowin’ how you feel, partner.” Jesse remarks, somewhat knowingly as he finishes up his pizza. “I’m talkin’ what should be obvious: What he feels.”

 

Gabriel raises a brow at McCree in a way that almost makes his heart break. Maybe all those empathy seminars with Ziegler were reaching him. Maybe he just knows this all too well himself. He continues, “He’s in one of my other classes, don’t know if he said so, but he is. Filled out a form I had everybody go for, did all of what he needed to. But the most obvious thing he went and forgot. Luckily I could figure out whose chickenscratch it is because if not, I’d have a nice form with no name to claim on it.”

 

“Oh. Jack’s only gay when he’s really really drunk. Otherwise it’s out of the question.” Gabriel is quick to clarify, knowing his friend far too well. It kind of hits Gabriel that there are some things that he’s never really spoken about out loud and sober with anyone aside from Ana.

 

“Sounds like a friend I used to have.” McCree remarks, looking at Gabriel with an air of what could almost be called sympathy if one knew him well enough. Showing that side of himself didn’t happen often, but he can’t help it. Not when he feels this too much. “I know you aren’t asking, but my advice as someone who’s got of life outside being your professor? Don’t chase somethin’ that ain’t gonna chase back. You can do better than golden boy over there.”

 

McCree looks over earnestly before sipping his drink while Gabriel shrugs. “It’s not like I was expecting to find my future husband here.” Gabe replies. McCree stirs the bottom of his drink, the ice clinking quietly.

 

“But the fact that you’re sayin’ anythin’ even about a husband speaks volumes about the kinda commitment yer lookin’ for one day.” McCree points out, gesturing at Gabriel with his straw for a moment.

 

“I’ve got plans. Sue me.” Jesse can see the way Gabriel shifts and in turn, without even thinking about it, he shifts the opposite way.

 

“You’ve got plans, but do you know where those are leading you?” He asks, genuinely wondering how planned out this guy has his life. And how he’s going to tackle changes in those. “Or, lemme put it in theatre terms for ya, you have you lines and part you think you have to play, right? But do you know what your end game is? What do you do when the curtains try to go down on you? A change in the part? Don’t reckon you’ve got the ability to read to the end, so how do you know just which way you’re plannin’ on goin’?”

 

“I don’t know yet. But I’ll get there.” Gabriel knows the determination he tries to muster up and show would end the conversation there for anyone else. But McCree? He seems different and stubborn and god… he just doesn’t know when to shut that beautiful mouth of his.

 

Jesse simply shrugs, opting to take another sip of his drink. There’s a hint of strawberry that he can pick up in the otherwise mediocre iced tea. He doesn’t doubt Gabriel finagled that for him. It’s… sweet. “You’ll get there. But don’t forget you got options. And sitting back and getting pity spooned ain’t gotta be your best sense ‘a love.”

 

“It works for now.” Something about the way Gabriel says that gets McCree almost upset. It’s too familiar. It takes him back too far. And he will not let it happen the same way this time.

 

“Tell me somethin’ Gabriel.” McCree starts, leaning back. “You ever seen the musical Hamilton?” He asks, brow raised. The cowboy doesn’t give Gabriel much time to answer though, cutting the abrupt moment of wisdom short.

 

“ ‘Cause I haven’t. But I’m willing to bet there’s something in there about working hard and not settling for something in the here and now just ‘cause it works.” McCree mentions, continuing on.  “You’d be best to listen to that. I ain’t sayin’ you oughta swim against the current the whole time. But lettin’ yourself get swept away and losin’ that edge ya got? Well—” he clicks his tongue, honest to a fault, “--it’d be a damn shame.”

 

“Hamilton gets shot, McCree.” Gabriel deadpans, trying to ignore the blood rushing to his face listening to McCree support him so much. It’s irrationally refreshing and fuck. Who hired this guy and his stupid nice hair?

 

“I would hope so. Wouldn’t rightly be true to life if he didn’t.” Jesse chuckles. “Point still stands.”

 

“He also ends up cheating on his wife and losing his job. And his kid dies.” Gabriel all but insists on changing the subject here. But Jesse isn’t having any of it. Instead, he leans forwards, elbows on the table as he looks Gabriel dead in the face.

 

“Listen sugar, I was trying to make a point that was somewhat relevant to you aside from bein’ your shitty ol’ professor giving you some kinda lecture. How’m I supposed to know they actually kept the shit true to life? Sure as hell didn’t do that for Evita. That one Angie used to blast in the car when she was drunk.” He chuckles at the memory. Angela Ziegler’s med school days were a damn riot, despite the circumstances that landed him in her proximity.

 

_‘Sugar?’_ The twang of the nickname sticks to Gabriel’s thoughts more than he’d like to admit. He hates to even think of how much it makes his heart flutter. That’s definitely not something that should happen, he reminds himself. He wonders if maybe he’s just desperate and that’s why the professor’s kindness is killing him tonight. “It’s appreciated.” Gabe concedes, getting a respectful nod from McCree. It seems McCree does know when to stop, after all.

 

“Well. I suppose I best get a move on before the paths through the quad flood again.” He laughs, cordial but a bit more distant. It’s clear there’s something creeping up in his own mind that Gabriel can’t pick up on. Jesse, himself, hardly takes the time to really think on it. But it lingers, never the less.

 

Gabriel stands, faux saluting McCree before flipping up his hood and heading back to his dorm. McCree rolls his eyes, though he finds the gesture almost charming. It seems to him this one was a bit more of a curiosity than he expected. He thinks a bit about that as he makes his own rushed way to his office, zipping up his jacket. In no time at all, he’s back in his office without a drop of water on him. He knows Fareeha is going to absolutely kill him for sleeping in his office again. But hey, he’s at least got a couch. It could be worse, right?

 

It just doesn’t seem worth risking the drive in that kind of rain. Besides, there’s something oddly soothing about the _drip_ of the rainwater on the outside of his office window coupled with the soft whoosh of his air conditioner. His dreams are about the ocean. The soft waves he can almost hear calling him. Beckoning him _closer_ , _closer_.

 

He wakes up in the middle of the night only to remember he’s not at home or on the beach or back.... there. He’s in his office. And there most definitely wasn’t anyone knocking on his door. Right? He gets back to sleep despite his doubts. And when he wakes up, he’s ready for another class, though he’s not sure he’ll be exactly on time. After a quick change of clothes from his bag and a fresh cup of coffee, he’a up and on his way to his classroom. Maybe just a minute late, but he’s sure no one notices.

 

Gabriel has shitty dreams for the first time in a long time that night. He accidentally woke up Morrison too. Embarrassed by the way he jerked in his sleep and allegedly yells, he ends up leaving his room earlier than usual for a jog. After a shower and an extra tall, caramel and coconut milk filled iced coffee, Gabriel manages to get some future homework done early.  


Gabe even shows up half an hour early for McCree’s class that morning. Though, to be fair in his mind, he cites the ruckus in the quad with the women’s volleyball recruiters to be part of the reason he flees to McCree’s empty classroom. Those girls certainly have a lot more energy than most people should have that early in the morning. Which says a lot, coming from Gabriel who is and always will be a morning person. Some of the best work can be done early, no matter how much the comfort of his bed attempts to call him back.

 

Despite showing up what he believes will be a minute or so late, the cowboy hasn’t realized the clock in his office is completely wrong. And so, he shows up about twenty minutes early. He makes a mental note to leave a scalding note to the tech department to fix his goddamn clock. _Goddamn, every clock in the place must read a different time._

 

He’s a bit surprised, after figuring out his clock snafu, to find anyone there early. Especially Gabriel, who he knows lives on campus. In his short experience as a professor it always seems to be the residents who show up exactly when they need to be there and not a minute early. He can’t blame them either. If he could stay in his bed until the moment he had to be up and at ‘em, he certainly would. But still, that doesn’t seem to be Reyes’ choice today. Huh. _Mercury must be in retrograde_ , he thinks to himself. There’s just no other explanation that reasonably served what he knows about the kid and people in general.

 

“Rough night?” He asks his student, walking over to boot up his computer, just a little smug. When dealing with early mornings and a computer like this, sometimes a little bit of smugness was necessary. Especailly with how the IT crew around this campus could be if he has to reach out to them.

 

“Something like that.” Gabriel responds before actually looking up from his phone. This conversation is just about enough to get him to look away from his group chat and daily motions of mobile rhythm games. “Didn’t peg you as a guy who gets anywhere early. What’s the occasion?”

 

Jesse chuckles, looking back for a moment as he writes down the day’s objectives and questions with some due dates on a new slide at the beginning of today’s presentation. Thank god he brought a spare marker today. He’s got some serious beef with whoever has this space from six to nine on the night before he teaches in the morning. “Clock in my office is busted. Thought I was gonna be a couple minutes late, turns out I’m 20 early. Life’s got a way of takin’ me along for a hell of a ride like that. I oughta file a complaint to the big man one of these days.”

 

Gabriel laughs. “No watch?” McCree shakes his head, prompting Gabe to further question the man. “Didn’t think to check your phone?”

 

“What, and wake up to Amari goin’ on ‘bout me sleepin’ in my office again? No thanks, I’d like to keep my dick intact today.” He counters, turning around in all seriousness. If there’s one thing, aside from the integrity of the history and evolution of cowboys in the American Southwest, that he will always take seriously, it’s the Amari’s and their threats.

 

“Too much work to do?”

 

“Somethin’ like that.” He rubs the back of his neck as Gabriel tries not to focus too much on the way McCree’s hands look from a far. How, Gabe wonders, did McCree’s hands get so worn just being a professor? _Maybe he used to be in a band or work on some kind of ranch. That would explain the accent...._

 

Reyes’ musings are interrupted as Jesse continues, drowning out the squeaks of the whiteboard marker. “Truth be told, riding home in rain like last night isn’t exactly my favorite thing in the world. I ain’t a big fan of storms either.” McCree admits what he thinks upon later as a bit too much.

 

God he hopes there’s some kind of rumor going around that he’s a vampire or something else that throws some of that curiosity off his actual life. Being too honest about his distain for storms out here was a bit vulnerable by his tastes. More than a bit, actually. But somehow Reyes has gotten it out of him without even trying. They always did say that your students will get more out of you than you’ll ever know and make you go soft eventually. He just never expected it to be A) so soon and B) by one student. Maybe it was a little ambitious to think that he would go down with a fight, worn down by a large class that took little hints as they moved through lecture. All the same, it’s hard to deny that it’s starting to happen.

 

“Hey I don’t blame you. You could have called an Uber though, man.” Reyes offers, as if it were the most obvious thing that McCree simply overlooked. The vulnerability doesn’t seem to phase Gabe, which Jesse isn’t sure is a good or bad thing.

 

“I’d rather not deal with all that nonsense. Having someone else drive me just ain’t the same.” He explains, heading back over to his computer. Looks like it’s booted up well enough. He attempts to login, knowing damn well it would take its sweet time. It’s times like this he almost misses the screech of dial-up. At least that gave something to focus on aside from the frozen screen, right? “ ‘Sides, I’d rather not leave Peacekeeper here without having an eye on her. I have a feeling Lindholm is a little too keen on her after we struck up a deal to keep ‘er in the shop garage to do a little work on her transmission.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Gabriel leans back, tilting his chair slightly to ignore how hot it is that McCree works on his bike on campus from time to time. The mental image of him working on it in that old kind of pin-up fashion is certainly not a bad one. He thinks better than to leave the conversation there, needing to keep his mind from wandering too early. “Think your fish will be mad when you get home?”

 

Jesse’s honestly surprised that Gabriel retained that little morsel of information. It’s oddly sweet, in a way; Flattering, if nothing else. “Hah. I think he’ll live. Might have to do a little sweet talkin’ but I figure we’ll get along just fine.”

 

As he turns his attention back to his phone, a small laugh sneaks through Gabriel’s nose. The atmosphere is comfortable. Calm. Not what either of them really expected this early. With the air cleared, McCree takes back to getting everything set up once Windows opens for him. It doesn’t take more than five minutes this time, thankfully. He pulls up a music site, knowing that he’d be using it later in class for something. Gabriel invests his attention into getting a perfect score on a new level in his rhythm game’s newest event.

 

Never one to remain in someone else’s debt, Jesse decides to yield some control over to Gabriel for a moment. He has to test the speakers somehow. Might as well involve others, right? That ought to add the teamwork value to his evaluations.

 

“Reyes, pick your poison. I gotta make sure the sound in here works.” He knows the student is pretty involved in whatever he’s got on his screen, but at the same time figures a question won’t fuck up any concentration too much. He’s seen his fair share of students multi-task pretty damn well, despite the research about multi-tasking they keep shoving down his throat during faculty meetings. The way he sees it, either you do well at it or you don’t and it’s up to you to figure out how to get your shit together. All he can do is provide the information, the rest is up to his students, right? Yeah, he’ll pretend he’s not invested in the little shits every now and again.

 

“Anything Metallica.” Gabriel answers, without too much thought. He could definitely use something to get into the swing of today. Why lie about his tastes? Especially when they are largely better than other people he knows. He loves Jack, but one more verse of “She Loves My Tractor Too” and he’s about ready to off himself.

 

“Metallica, huh? Didn’t peg ya as a metal fan.” He chuckles, typing in the query. In retrospect, it makes sense. “Gotta say I’m pleasantly surprised. Makes sense why Fareeha lets you hang ‘round her sister though.” Jesse smiles, almot fondly. “You should have seen her in her college days.”

 

“I’ve seen pictures. She’s the one who taught me how to play guitar. Used their songs.” Gabe states, looking up from his phone screen. Now his interest in this conversation is piqued. Anyone with eyes and within earshot of the two together for more than five seconds would know that Fareeha and Jesse were close. No one really knew why or how, but it’s not exactly something that was imperative. Some staff were just close. And with the way the those two functioned, they may as well have been brother and sister, rather than college friends as one could gather from the way they spoke of one another.

 

McCree chuckles. He seems to remember Fareeha taking up a side teaching gig while they were working on their schooling together. Makes sense now. “Seeing pictures isn’t the same as seein’ her mosh, I’ll tell ya that. But hey, good on you for stickin’ with her as a teacher. Bit of a perfectionist, if you ask me.” He puts it lightly. Jamming with her was one thing, but living and learning from her? A completely different thing.

 

“Oh I know.” One look is all it takes to know that Gabriel seemed to know as much about that as he does. And that makes Jesse smile. He genuinely smiles at that. It strikes him how he and Gabriel could run such parallel paths through the Amaris without ever having met formally. From what he could tell speaking with Ana, her little group of friends was thick as thieves, much like how he, Farreha, and Angela used to be.

 

But he shakes the nostalgia and wondering out of his mind as he fucks around with the audio levels. He may be a specialist in history, but god forbid he ever let himself get too wrapped up in his own. Each day was a new one for a reason. And today’s new day didn’t need the past at this moment, no matter how pleasant the illusion was. When the levels just to his liking, he turns off the music, just in time for some other students to file in.

 

During this time, Gabriel can’t help but wonder how the fuck he hadn’t met McCree before. Or at least heard of him from Ana by name. There's something about the professor is just... magnetic. Like he’s always been there.  Almost familiar. Maybe that’s another reason he can’t shake that drawl from his mind. _Ugh._

 

McCree waits for everyone to file in and begins class with a warmth like a ray of the sun; Even though it was pouring outside and likely would be for the rest of the night. Gabriel can’t help but notice this warmth, much like Morrison’s way of brightening up a room. Despite always being pretty warm and always having a nice sweater on hand, Gabe seems to gravitate towards warm people. Maybe he just needs a space heather with some googly eyes. It might make a better and more attainable boyfriend.

 

After an opening exercise that progressed through a bit of music from each major era that discusses nature themes, McCree gets into the meat and potatoes of the lecture. The class gets into a brief history of civilization’s interactions around nature and the environment with a pretty thorough PowerPoint Presentation. The hour and a half class seems to be just about enough time, as he takes breaks here and there to play relevant videos and reflect upon the themes from the music touched upon.

 

His answers to students’ questions are thorough and surprisingly knowledgeable. And he even touches on some travel stories about particular regions he’s been through. As such, they spend a fairly long while discussing dessert regions- both in the Middle East and in America. Gabe contributes a bit about some wildlife when asked about the baseline conditions of the regions. A young foreign exchange student in the front seems to dominate the conversation when it comes to desert relief efforts in the African continent. McCree even learns a bit about desertification prevention efforts from her. Then again, he’s fairly certain she’s one of the scholarship recipients who worked pretty hard on research and implementation of this tech as a kid. It’s always a pleasure to learn from his students when they’re as respectful as she is.

 

It isn’t really until they mention life around costal areas that a familiar spark in Jesse’s eyes flares. And it only makes sense. Someone whose life seemingly began with just sand and desolation would naturally be drawn to something lifegiving and vibrant. Gabe notes McCree's enthusiasm as he talks about the ocean. It’s cute. And he can’t help but feel excited for the man’s points about coral reefs and mountain streams. The marine biology students certainly don’t seem to mind this either.

 

McCree informs the students that the next class they’ll be reflecting on and having a discussion about this lecture and civilization’s beginnings with regards to environmental circumstances. He thinks it will be an interesting discussion, particularly with how fascinated the one man seems to be about jungles. Looks like someone’s a fan of ZooBooks.

 

He then opens up a question to the class about why they like being in this area and what they find useful in an environmental sense. Or the opposite. He’s open to hear what people think. Getting people involved in discussions and about what’s going on around them is really what McCree’s going for, after all.

 

Gabriel notices that this isn’t really a hands raised type of question, so he speaks up first. “I know I’d shrivel up and die if I had to live somewhere cold.”

 

Someone in class chimes in that they’ve lived somewhere cold and hated every minute of it. McCree just sits back and lets them talk for a while. Another student mentions how she lived in an Ecopoint base in Alaska and how she misses a little bit. Someone asks McCree what he thinks, trying to be a bit of a smartass and not expecting a candid answer from him.

 

“If you asked me, I’d say this place has the best of both worlds. Except when it’s raining like this. Erosion’s a bitch. But hey, can’t complain much. Sure as heck looks beautiful, doesn’t it?” There’s an honesty that the students, Gabe included, seem to appreciate about the discussion.

 

The one girl in the front begins talking all about the lizards and their need for the rain and their habitat. She’s enthusiastic and he can get behind that. Gabriel easily finds the class interesting and gets more and more focused on every topic brought up as time goes on. He’d always liked history, sure, but this was different. He liked this. It was fun. And his classmates seem to feel the same way, thriving in the comfortable environment, allowed to be as honest as they’d like.

 

Jesse runs just about the full time, stopping about five minutes early because he knows folks want to get out of classes as often and as soon as possible. He can respect it. Plus, it leaves room for any kind of questions they may have without taking up anyone’s time too much. Gabriel appreciates the gesture. He’d be getting out a little early. Maybe he could stop back by his room and see Jack for a little bit... Though for some reason, McCree’s words from the night before echo to him. It’s a bummer to say the least.

 

McCree makes sure to remind his class to be ready to talk about things in a group type setting for participation points and to get some ideas for their first photo project about the environment. This seems to annoy some of the students in the back, but McCree pays it no mind. Always going to be someone who takes an attitude in academics. Especially in a general education class that most people are taking only because it’s required. He’s not so far removed that he’s forgotten what it’s like to be there. On their way out, one of the less enthusiastic students knocks over a stack of papers on McCree’s desk, sending the papers flying.

 

The professor rolls his eyes and huffs. He holds his tongue as he shakes his head, resigned to just fail the kid for participation and pick up his papers. But goddamn is it tempting to chew them out. _Just my luck, huh?_

 

“Want some help with those?” Gabriel offers, coming down the steps of the two rows he decided to sit back, in the now almost empty but decently sized lecture hall.

 

Jesse looks up from the edge of the little step up to the podium where his papers were stacked. “I reckon four hands are better than two to get the job done.”  He jokes, made a little bit more suggestive by the fact that he’s on his knees picking up papers. Gabriel tries his damndest to ignore that.

“Some folks just have a shit all attitude. Don’t know why they don’t just drop the class, ya know? Pretty sure I make things about as lax as I can. If it’s not your cup of tea, then why bother sticking around.”

 

“Eh. The guy who did it’s probably just jealous he’s not such a world traveler.” Gabe pokes fun, grabbing up some papers and placing them on the podium.

 

“I wouldn’t exactly call myself a world traveler. At least not intentionally.” McCree remarks, dropping a small stack down next to Reyes’. Thank god he could keep the papers in order. It always was a pet peeve of his to get papers for another class because someone couldn’t keep it together. Still... his initial jerk of annoyance fades as that comfortable conversation falls over him and his student once more.

 

“Didn’t exactly go off with the idea “Oh hey, think I might get on outta this town and hit the road to see just how many folks I can meet and places I can see”. But I suppose I learned things, so it wasn’t a waste.” There’s an air of mystery to what he describes, which Reyes can’t quite figure out. Most people seemed to be happy about travels. So why didn’t McCree? Gabriel shrugs, deciding he’s already been asking himself too many questions about McCree today.

 

“Most people born around here don’t leave. So at least you’ve got that going for you.”

 

“I wasn’t born ‘round here, partner.” McCree samn near snorts. Did Gabriel really think that? _That’s cute._ “The accent’s not just for show. I’m from the real big cat shit box in New Mexico. We’re talking sand as far as you can see and a whole lotta burrowin’ owls and vultures like you mentioned in class.”

 

“I meant that you’re lucky _to not_ be from around here. The guy who knocked down your shit--” He points to the door with his thumb. “Lived down the street from me till his dad’s business went to shit. He’s been an asshole ever since. For a big city, it can be a really small town sometimes.”

 

“Well, I ‘spose that’s one way to look at it. Then again, the way I see it is most of us are damn lucky to be alive and kickin’ so,” McCree merely shrugs, despite the life experience and emotion deep behind his words, finishing up the picking up duty. He disregards a few paperclips on the ground, but makes sure to grab his markers. He’ll be damned if he gives the other instructors his good ones again. “It’s like my mamma always said: He ain’t paying my bills directly, so I ain’t gotta pay him much mind.”

 

Gabriel straightens out his jacket and backpack, focusing on anything other than the way that the men he always falls for have a soft spot for their mothers. “That’s a good one.”

 

“Always thought so too.” He chuckles, carefully putting his papers in his bag. “Hey, Reyes. One last thing-” 

 

Gabriel stops, his focus beckonded by that drawl. “You better trust and believe that some good ol’ bubble wrap will work wonders for your spoonin’ situation. Don’t think I don’t see the sleep in your eyes, partner. You ain’t foolin’ me.”

 

Gabriel freezes for a moment and wonders if McCree really thinks Jack kept him up? Shit, that’s not what he wants his professor to think...

 

“Riiight...” He trails off, mind now pulled back to Jack and his shit. Dammit McCree, you can’t be this frustratingly attractive and do this shit too.

 

“Staying up thinkin’ at three am is bad for your health. Trust me, I’ve been there.” He clarifies, reading the look on Gabriel’s face.

 

“There’s a lot of things that are bad for my health, McCree. But I can’t help it. Football and energy drinks are _just so damn good_.” Gabriel shifts topics easily. Confidently. Okay, time to shift focus. Two can play at the smug game, right? He just has to beat McCree at his own game and then that crush should die down.... right?

 

“Easy there. I’m not tellin’ you to go live barefoot in the woods and buy stock in a cow or anythin’ like that.” He chuckles. The kid had finesse, he could give him that. It’s refreshing. Something he could get used to. “All I’m saying is you’d do well with a nice shot of burbon and a body pillow for lumbar support, not to mention that dash of “not lettin’ somebody who ain’t gonna put the same time in as you would for them” juice instead. But you didn’t hear that from me.” He winks with a little “chk” sound as he sucks his side teeth in a smirk.

 

“Tell me that after you stop sleeping in your office.” Gabriel counters, matching the smug look on McCree’s face before it fades to something he can’t quite tell. It’s childish. Real childish and he knows it. _Nice going Gabriel. You’ve definitely got a thing for this guy now_ , he thinks to himself.

 

“You say that, but you ain’t seen the couch I got in there.” McCree counters, unphased by the childishness. “Not only does it cushion and conform perfectly ‘round any kinda rump gracing its surface, it’s got one hell of an arm rest to lay your head down on. What’s pinin’ over a farm boy doin’ for you that’s better for you than a lil’ bit ‘a neck support and some decorative pillows, hm?”

 

“Keeping me young, I suppose.” It’s pushing it a bit, but somehow Gabriel doesn’t think it matters now. McCree could take it. “I’m not sure how old you are, McCree but all that talk about spinal support might make some think you’re getting up there in your years”

 

“Mm, maybe that’s what I’m goin’ for.” Jesse hums, playing along with Gabriel for a moment. Is it technically professional? No. But does it hurt to try to be a real human being and connect with someone for a minute or two? He wouldn’t say so. A little lightheartedness every now and again was a good thing, after all.

 

 “Gotta entice some of those silver fox professors so I can get tenure somehow, you know. And nothin’ gets to an ol’ man’s heart, or into his pants, and straight to his wallet like lumbar support.” Despite his mostly straight face, it’s clear that Jesse is joking.

 

“Just don’t go for Mr. Morrison. That man would deck you so hard if you winked at him like you do everyone else.” Gabriel warns. Jack’s dad basically ran the place. If McCree was going to try be a gold digger for anyone it would be that man.

 

“Sugar, who’s dick do ya think I had to suck to get to this position?” He jokes, very obviously. It’s definitely pushing the line. But he’s got enough of a reputation, that it’s not unexpected. “I’m kidding. If I was ever desperate enough to try any of that, I’d make sure I go for some big whig at a different university. Luckily, I haven’t reached rock bottom and thrown out my morals completely.”

 

Gabriel shrugs. He won’t deny, he’s heard some rumors. Despite those, he believes Jesse is a good enough person that he probably wouldn’t do anything like that. Which is almost a double-edged sword, in a fucked up way, for the realism of his fantasy about McCree.

 

“I hear Mr. McAllister is a good lay. Kind of a creep though.” He jokes, though he’s not lying entirely. One of the senior members of the football team has told stories of how he met up with the professor at a bar and ended up fucking in a stall. Gabe would like to think that the members of this fine educational establishment would be the pinnacle of morality and professionalism, but the humanity of them often gets in the way of that.

 

McCree laughs, a little uncomfortably as Gabriel mentions the other staff members. Jesse’s uh. He’s had a couple encounters with some of the faculty here, admittedly. It’s been.... well no different than any other job. But still interesting. Nothing terrible, and nothing he never invited himself being grown and all, truth be told. What can he say? Somehow the English professors always seem to go for the History ones. Maybe it’s some kind of rite of passage or joke on him, but there’s been a handful of adjuncts who have attempted to make a move on him already. He’ll chalk it up to his facial hair and willingness to withstand their bullshit in staff meetings.

 

“There are a couple of folks around here that aren’t too bad of lays. Don’t reckon I’d trust most of them after though. Or for anything more than I can toss my hat at, in terms of academics.” The professor concludes.

 

“You’re not wrong about that.” There were definitely a few staff members Gabriel was keeping a close eye on. Something wasn’t right with them. They just... didn’t feel right. He wouldn’t be surprised if one of them was secretly a ghost that preyed on bad research papers for life energy or something stupid like that. Especially that one he met in the Physics hallway.

 

“Definitely would keep your distance from O’Deorain, especially when alone. Wouldn’t recommend letting her get her claws on ya.” McCree warns, speaking from experience. There’s a flash of something in his eyes that Gabriel can’t quite place.

 

“Yeah she uh. She’s something.” Gabe confirms, less serious in tone that it seems McCree may be.

 

“'Specially if you’re gonna try to sleep with anybody, I gotta say this: Don’t try sleeping with her.” McCree pauses, “Not that I’m advocatin’ for you to do anything with anybody. Especially faculty. But I’d definitely stay away from her if you have the option.”

 

Jesse shivers the more he thinks about it. “Some folks just ain’t worth being able to say you’ve done or worked with.”

 

“I don’t swing that way, but uh she and I have some history, so that’s all out of the question” Reyes attempts to soothe.

 

Jesse immediately raises a brow, momentarily filled with a sense of panic. And suddenly he’s taken back to before California. The smell of rubbing alcohol. Bullet-proof glass. Test tubes. Bubbling saline tanks. And, more concerning, O’Deorain’s gaze sneak up in the back of his mind.

 

He has to shake it.

 

_Can’t go back there._

_Gotta find a way out-_

 

As he looks around, a pair of sympathetic eyes meet his. Reyes seems almost concerned. And something about him all but stops McCree’s spiral. It’s calming: more so than it should be, as he swears he can almost smell sage and feel the sun. He’ll blame the weird AC system and Bio labs later. But for now, he’s through it.

 

“Sounds like an HR claim to me. Regardless, ya best take care of yourself a bit more.” McCree remarks, slinging his bag over his shoulder and attempting to ground himself silently.

 

“I’m probably the healthiest person at this damn school with my schedule. All over the place.” Gabe reassures, catching the slight change in McCree’s attitude but saying nothing. He’s sure it’s just a weird personal argument or something, especially given Doctor Ziegler and Doctor O’Deorain’s rivalry and how close McCree apparently is with Doctor Ziegler.

 

“Mm. Just ‘cause you’re comparatively healthy, doesn’t mean you’re takin’ care of your body.” McCree leaves it at that, suddenly aware of some prep work for his other class and the fact that he’s just kept Gabriel from his day with this chatting. Christ, he’s getting old, isn’t he? Actually enjoying conversations with undergrads who listen.... Fuck what is this, some kind of romantic commedy?

 

“I’ll catch you ‘round sometime, then huh? Remember, you don’t gotta go running into me just to say hello. I have an office for a reason.” He says, somewhat playfully in tone, before taking off, not wanting to waste any more time. There’s a bit of time to kill before his next lecture, but he has an idea of what to do.

 

“Got it.” Gabriel heads his own way. So much for going to see Jack after all of that... He can’t do it. Not after the way that McCree’s stupid good advice rings in his ears with that stupid attractive drawl he’s got. Who the fuck is he to taunt Gabe’s needs like this? A smart, attractive, mostly stable looking asshole who is comfortable to talk to and believes he can be more than what Gabe himself thinks? How dare he. And how dare he be so unattainable too. 

 

Jesse’s class goes well enough. It’s much more lecture intensive. No one knocks his shit over this time, but there is a kid death glaring him in the back, for sure. Just another day at the job. It might bother some other instructors, but he could care less. If folks decide that they don’t like him, well, that’s just something they’re missing out on, isn’t it? Of course, he sure as hell does love a challenge and a fight, so getting that student engaged might just be his next project. He’s been that student, so he’ll be goddamned if he gives up as easy as other folks did for him.

 

The rain appears to have let up until the end of the lecture, where of course it decides to turn into a downpour. At this point, he should expect it, shouldn’t he? Fuck.

 

Looks like he’s pulling another night in his office.

 

Rather than letting the weather completely ruin his day, Jesse spends some time grading his alternative class’ first assignment in a gazebo on campus. There’s something nice about watching the water pour down without any of it blowing down against his skin or dealing with any kind of thunder and lightning bullshit. It’s a nice enough day, aside from the rain and swift moving clouds. The little tree frogs on campus are enjoying it, at least. They’re not quite the little lizards he grew up seeing scuttle across the desert sands, but they’re nice enough. And they don’t bite, so there’s that. McCree supposes they make good enough companions for the task in front of him.

 

At the same time, Gabriel takes the opportunity the rain provides to ditch out of football practice. He gets some work done in the library after he calls his older sister to ask about Reina, his owl. He’s glad to hear she’s been behaving in the storm, sleeping like a baby during the day. After printing out some guides, he manages to grab some dinner and pick up his mail from the on campus post office.

 

It’s simple. It’s productive. And after a quick trek to his dorm, he hopes to be able to find a nice spot to play his guitar. Classical guitars and rain were never a bad combination. Especially when it comes to forgetting about Jack and his stupid blue eyes that seem hellbent on sneaking up in his idle thoughts.

 

In his quest for a nice, secluded spot to spend his time, Gabriel scans the area around the quad. The grass out because of the rain. There’s too many people using the walkway to even get remotely comfortable. The gazebo looks occupied, but only partially. Upon closer investigation, it looks like it might actually be McCree in there. And at first Gabriel is worried he’s seeing things while trying to get his mind off of the farm boy. Part of him worries about being a little too obvious. He knows plenty of people who are close with their teachers. Some get pretty buddy-buddy and even grab lunch and discuss academics. But he’s a bit wary of that, never really seeing himself as the type to do that with anyone outside his major. He may be a teacher’s pet, but he’d rather not come off as annoying.

 

McCree’s got a book open, hi-lighting some lecture points for the next week. Part of him hopes the storm breaks soon. He might actually kill someone if it means he can get home in the sunshine one of these days. He leans back against the white, wooden walls of the large gazebo in the quad’s garden. And the little frog sitting on the table area next to him sure seems comfortable there, too. He doesn’t pay much attention to anyone who passes by, giving a little signal of acknowledgement when any of his students bother saying anything, until he sees a guitar case and a familiar face that isn’t currently accosting him about getting research papers before the midterm in a month.

 

McCree catches Gabriel scanning the area with that guitar case. Poor kid was probably feeling some kind of way seeing him this often and now in his way to a degree. Well. Jesse _was_ just about finished with his work. Might as well let Reyes have the spot and run. After all, what student really wants to spend time with or even near their professor when they don’t have some kind of question or drive for conversation? So he waves the student over, signaling him to take the spot.

 

“Nice timing Reyes, I was just packing up. Place is all yours, provided you don’t mind sharin’ with some rambunctious tree frogs.”

 

With how hard it is to grab a spot in the gazebo and with McCree heading out, well, Gabe can’t not go over now. They made eye contact. And it’s actually a pretty nice gesture.

 

“You sure? Don’t want to be the guy to kick an old man off his park bench.” Reyes addresses, trying to keep things light. It just feels right to be a snarky bitch with McCree. The man welcomed it in class and outside of it.

 

McCree rolls his eyes. Another age joke. Jesus, he’s not even thirty. “You know, in some cultures that would be a rite of passage.” He remarks, slipping his papers into his bag. With a breath, he pulls out an umbrella, prepared to face this rain.  “Most people would also say thank you when somebody else hands ‘em the best acoustic spot this side of campus. But seems to me you’re really feelin’ that countercultural vibe, huh?”

 

Gabe shrugs, moving over to the gazebo. “Do you even have to ask?”

 

“I’m a history major, Reyes. Askin’ obvious questions with easily observable information is my specialty.” He points out, before leaning over to escort a treefrog off the table and into the plants climbing up the side of the structure. He gives a quiet little well-wish for the amphibian who climbs off into the ivy.

 

“Sounds like it was an easy ride through college for you then.” Gabe presumes, setting his guitar on the center of the now empty table.

 

 

“Life’s a highway kid, not a dirt road.” Jesse remarks. It’s not surprising that someone would assume things have been easy for him. And he’s not one to go correcting them just yet. Spilling his guts on the first week of classes? Well that wasn’t his style. If they got to breach any sorta discussion about gang culture, well... that might be a different story. But his hard work and rough spots were badges of honor. Just took a couple drinks for him to shed his jacket and show ‘em on his skin, is all—metaphorically speaking, that is. Until then, he’ll stick with the “pretty boy who probably sucked dick to the top” image for a little longer. Just a little.

 

“Every profession’s got its merits if you look hard enough, though. Not to mention if you go askin’ the right questions, you just might get the answers you’re lookin’ for.” McCree remarks, almost cryptically as he heads off into the rain.

 

_Something’s up_ , Gabe thinks to himself as McCree disappears into the quad and out of sight.  Something is different about this man. Gabriel is sure of it now. The way he handles things and the honesty the man doles out with even the snarkiest remark is just, for lack of a better word, enchanting.

Gabriel’s got everything figured out, as per usual, but as the days carry on he can’t stop thinking about his professor. History wasn’t even his major, but there’s something about McCree that draws him in. Gabe just can’t pinpoint what it is yet. He’s got a feeling about why but isn’t quite sure yet.

 

 It’s a little too early to go asking t _hose_ kinds of questions. But goddamn it does he want to. This _feeling_ he’s got about the southern gentleman can wait, he reminds himself.

 

_There would be time,_ he repeats as he lazily picks out the opening of an old classical guitar piece he can’t remember the name of. It has to do something with a man who falls in love with a siren or some strange folk tale his abuela used to tell him before bed. It’s soothing, letting his thoughts go as his fingers dance across the strings for a change. Right now, his studies and relaxation are most important.

 

He could find out about McCree later. 

 

After his walk back, McCree takes some serious time once back at his office to evaluate things. His students all seem to be doing well. His classes all seem to be in order and should be on track for the next month, at least. Fareeha’s pissed that he’s crashing in his office, but she’s not surprised. They make plans to see each other on the weekend and potentially on campus more as the weather improves- which it seems to be doing according to the forecast. Life, in most ways, is pretty good right now.

 

But one thing seems to follow his thoughts.

 

Two, actually.

 

Firstly, he can’t stop thinking about getting out and onto the beach. As he pulls off his shoes and gets comfortable on that couch of his, he thinks about one of those late summer-early fall beach trips with Fareeha, Genji, and Angela. And of course, as he closes his eyes, he longs for the time to just bask in the warmth of the LA sun.

 

Which brings him to the second nagging thing: Gabriel Reyes. And his honey eyes.

 

He pushes the thoughts down as he falls into a light sleep. Reyes is just his first notable student in a while, that’s all, right?

 

Right?

 

Maybe he’s finally starting to take the psychobabble Angie was always going off about seriously this time. Making serious connections and all that. Learning about folks. Genuinely caring and being empathetic. Helping.....

 

Who is he kidding? There’s something about that kid that gets him. Not even in just the logical sense of understanding parts of him. But there’s something there that feels different. Sure, the student is cute, but that’s not what’s getting him. There’s something else. An aura, or some kind of new age bullshit.

 

He wakes up in the middle of the night and for a moment, he swears he could have heard an owl. But of course there’s nothing there. Even so, something feels like it’s changed. Like there’s something there, either physically or otherwise, that wasn’t there before. After a thorough glance around the room, he finds everything still in the same way it had been before: no owls outside in the rain and the same stupid clock struggling to show the correct time.

 

Jesse resigns himself to it being a strange dream and attempts to carry on. Well. He’s got at least one more day until the weekend and the sunshine, right? If he’s going crazy sleeping in his office, at least it won’t last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate feedback and theorizing or whatever you may have to say. It's what helps me stay motivated to keep updating and doing so quickly. Feel free to share too^^ I hope with each chapter things get more interesting and potentially better in terms of quality.


	3. III. The High Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse shakes those memories and chuckles, though bittersweetly. “Did a whole lotta rough learnin’ ‘bout who I was and what I wanted back then. And honestly? Greatest thing I can tell you is not to spend time on overthinking it. If your gut says “This ain’t workin’ and I ain’t gettin’ what I need outta it” well why bother stayin’ on? Find somethin’ that makes you wonder but feel safe. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with something honest you can trust every now and again.”  
> \--  
> Jesse gets some coffee and tries to nap on campus, life isn't having that. Morrison has sprinkle issues. Gabriel has second hand embarrassment and also poor taste in men. McCree sleeps on an exam table. And Gabriel falls hard and fast.

Jesse’s week goes relatively quick, all things considered.

 

Strangely enough for the rest of the week it seems that he doesn’t run into Gabriel Reyes outside of class at all. His students all take critique on their work and sit well enough during lecture for him to call it a pretty damn successful week. For his part, he hands back what he has to, reminds them all of the upcoming dates, and assigns a veritable ass ton of reading. Things seem to be falling into a relatively comfortable rhythm. Or at least he’d venture out just far enough to say so. No one’s giving him too much trouble yet, minus a student or two who just seem to be inclined to argue. Not that he’s complaining about that. He’s not. Only when it eats into his coffee time after his office hours that don’t get respected nearly enough. But such is life.

 

In even better news for McCree, the sun’s back out and shining through just about everywhere he goes. And truth be told? It’s like a breath of fresh air. It _is_ a breath of fresh air, actually. And if it holds up, then Jesse might actually be able to sleep in his own bed for a solid week straight. Then it’ll be _goodbye_ office couch and _hello_ to spooning a body pillow in a beautifully oversized bed. He’d be lying if he said that sprawling out with his body hanging off the bed isn’t his favorite thing. It most certainly is. It’s no substitute for a warm body next to you, but it gets the job done. And if he can get some good ass sleep, well, maybe he can think about getting out of the office for a weekend.

 

On that line of thinking, following a brief meeting, Jesse decides to do a little something for himself. So he makes some time to talk to Shimada to arrange a time to meet up while he grabs a coffee. On his way in, he passes Gabriel and his friends in the quad without much notice. Or any, even.

 

While inside getting coffee, the two friends catch up and speak closely. They laugh and roll eyes depending on the type of student or life story the other is telling. Genji and Jesse have always had a rhythm and despite the years since, they still fall in line with it whenever they’re alone. Together, they make a relatively good looking duo. Though, they both know their days together like that are over. McCree gives Genji a good rub on the back when his companion tells of his pining for Angela Ziegler. Poor dude has a little bit of competition for the Biochem and Neuroscience department head it seems, but McCree knows she’s always had a sweet spot for Shimada. He tells him to take it slow and get to know her again before even thinking of pursuing something romantic. It’s a strange position for McCree to be in, given how well and intimately he knows all parties involved, but he handles it well.

 

Aside from helping with his former ladies’ man friend, the large cup of coffee gives him a good time to talk to Genji about some teaching things and some much needed relaxation time outside of campus. Genji is more than happy to agree to some kind of plans, though he mentions that Jesse should pop by to see Angela sometimes soon. Despite some jokes McCree makes that maybe, just maybe Genji is the one who should pop by to see her, he dismisses the suggestion. After a bit more teasing and some reminders from his friend why he should go see her, McCree resigns to just humor his friend and finish his coffee. 

 

And it’s strange, but McCree can almost relate to the heart pulling sensation Genji speaks about when he starts to think of Angela. It reminds him of something.... familiar. Almost recent. But in the back of his mind and buried deep. After a familiar hug and a promise to see Ziegler soon, McCree departs from his companion to head to the garage where his beloved bike is. God it’s been too long since he’s been able to see her in the light. Granted it’s only been a couple days, the point still stands. He thinks of honey as he walks through the quad in his bike jacket.

 

Gabriel spots McCree from afar, watching the man head out. Looks like he was finally going home. Someone needs to take that poor fish from him if he’s left it alone the past few days, Gabriel thinks to himself.

 

After what feels like a lifetime, McCree is finally, finally able to unlock his bike and toss aside the now dry tarp. His baby looks beautiful, shining metallic in the light. He’s able to hop on, settling his bags in the back compartments. Pulling on his helmet, Jesse revels in the ability to actually get home.

 

He cuts through the quad, speeding past Gabriel, as the sun shines down. It’s a pretty picture and a fitting end to a good week, he’d say. Especially when he’s got two full days worth of lesson plans worked on already. So his weekend can be spent finally relaxing a bit.

 

As Gabriel watches the cowboy speed off into the sunset, he can’t help but let his thoughts wander. Mccree is... really handsome... And he gives a damn. About _everyone._ That’s the kind of guy Gabriel could _get behind_. Well. Yeah, that. And that’s when Gabriel realizes that he might have really, actually caught himself some feelings for the suave motorcyclist.

 

Maybe it’s just the bike though. And that spark of something else Gabe sees in him. His bike is really hot though. What could Gabe say? The red and black aesthetic is always a turn on. And the matching jacket isn’t too shabby either. Just the right cut and fit—something that is hard to find in a good colour, maybe custom? Either way, Gabriel can’t shake the thoughts of those perfectly filled out shoulder seams. He would kill to design for that shape. He would kill to get his hands on that shape… Fuck. You shouldn’t be able to be wildly attractive and charming AND be a professor. That’s just not fair.

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend is kind to the cowboy, giving him ample starlight in the evening and a pleasant enough breeze in the air. And, on top of it all, there’s no water crisis in the area. And when he considers his usual deal of hand when it comes to water? That’s about as good as it gets. After a bit of a discussion with his fish, the cowboy reaches what he decides are speaking terms again. It’s worth the time it takes, in his mind.  And the relaxation does his body good, leaving him refreshed and rehydrated in all sorts of ways.

 

The next few weeks seem to follow relatively closely in suit to the first, minus the rain and consequent crashing in his office. Things go off without much of a hitch and many of the class discussions he has are both meaningful and impactful. He lets some details slip about himself as he grows closer with his students and he’s relatively sure it endears at least two people. Maybe three.

 

And in turn, he learns more about his students. One girl seems to always find a way to make everything about sea turtles. Another guy is just really, really into ancient Rome. And other little details that he keeps in mind. Someone reminds him a little too much of an old flame and someone else always draws the most amazing landscapes in the margins of their notebook. He takes particular shine to another student who seems to always be sketching one of the sleeping stoners in the class. And how can he forget the girl who hasn’t bothered to learn his name and instead just calls him “Professor Cowboy”?

 

What surprises him the most, however, is Reyes. More specifically, just how often the other man comes to mind in just strange little moments. Whether it’s the opinions he shares or the way he seems to roll his eyes at McCree’s jokes after catching himself laughing, he’s a pleasure to have in class. But that’s not the only time that Gabe’s honey eyes find themselves in Jesse’s thoughts. More and more, they’ve crept into the background of his thoughts, strangely comforting still.

 

While it’s been a while since he’s run into the student outside of class, fate seems content to manufacture that once more.

 

McCree is halfway through his third cup of coffee, leaning back against his chair at the shop on campus. He’s been idly grading papers while accepting strange little jabs of conversations here and there. And they’re all bearable, except for one. The same twink of a barista is going off about folks who keep sullying the blends of coffee they order and about taste every time McCree tunes back in. And jesus christ, he can’t help but search out his options for exit.

 

At the very same time, Gabe and Jack enter the coffee shop after their last class of the day ends. Gabe _needs_ a drink and his buddy is just along for the ride, not to mention the possibility of a free donut. Gabe, caught up in a somewhat one sided conversation with Jack about classes, doesn’t notice anyone or anything until he’s given his cup of liquid rejuvenation: straight black coffee. Then he spots McCree leaning back looking rather tense.

 

_He can’t still be sleeping in his office right? He rode off into the sunset before the weekend began, right?_ Gabe wonders to himself, genuinely concerned for the man. 

 

There’s a very strange moment where Jesse’s eyes meet Gabriel’s out of the corner of his vision. It’s an almost hypnotic moment, as if the cowboy is reaching out to draw his potential life line in. _You’re a barista, save me._

 

Jack can’t help but notice that his friend is staring and jabs him with an elbow, to jar him out of his trance like state. It works, but at the cost of a few sprinkles from his donut falling to the ground. They will be sorely missed by the farmhand, but what can you do? Gabe can’t help but ask Jack what the fuck he did that for, but his compatriot offers no answer. Just a mouthful of donut garble.

 

The moment of wordless interaction between Gabriel and McCree, now abruptly cut short by the farm boy, has McCree more than a little annoyed. It’s not that McCree has any sort of dislike for the blonde. Quite the opposite, really. But in this moment.... it’s a bit of _an annoyance._

 

But, he’s never been opposed to using that to his advantage. Especially at a time like this.

 

Using Jack as a distraction, McCree calls the barista’s attention to the student’s treatment of the doughnut and desecration of sprinkles. The opinionated barista who is, in fact, a living embodiment of a thorn in his side, rushes to the opportunity to talk to the bakery branch of the shop and their napkin giving habits.

 

McCree mouths a “thank you” in the direction of his students before taking his leave of his spot. As Jesse makes his great escape, Gabriel turns to jack, somewhat miffed that A: the blonde elbowed him and B: he cut off whatever was going on between him and McCree.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute” Gabriel states, huffing a bit. jack responds that he knows this already, but that Gabe likes him anyways. Which is not untrue, per se. Just _annoying._

 

While Gabriel shoves Jack’s arm, McCree take his coffee to a spot that’s not too far away from his initial stool. It’s too nice of a day to go anywhere else but the area just past the coffee shop by a small pond. There are some students out in hammocks and having impromptu dance offs, laying out in the sun and hackeysacking the day away. It was a great day, he can’t blame them. Shit, he’d be doing the same if he was in their position.

 

McCree finds a nice spot on a small, somewhat grassy (for the moment) hilly area with a good view of everything and the shade of a (very obviously imported) willow tree. There’s room enough to spare by him and even a couple redwood benches around. It’s relatively quiet and a good place to collect some thoughts or take a nap. And thanks to the rain a while back, things are nice and soft. Maybe all that shit was worth the trouble to not have that awful cracked ground and scorched grass. He’d come too far in his life to ever have to deal with that kind of nonsense on the daily again.

 

As McCree gets comfy, Gabriel slips out of the coffee shop before the barista can chat him up. Jack follows along and suggests that they go sit by the pond like they always had done freshman year. The farm boy loved climbing up into that giant willow tree. Broke his damn leg once because of it. Gabe didn’t mind it. It’s a nice place to sit and skip rocks, after all. In a way it’s sort of romantic, at least for the Los Angeles native, as he wasn’t used to that kind of deal. After all, skipping rocks across a turbulent ocean wave just isn’t quite the same thing.

 

The two stick with Jack’s plan until they spot McCree once more. Gabriel hesitates and briefly wonders why he’s running into this man so much today. At least he’s not literally running into him and getting ripped on for days because of it this time.

 

Jack however, continues on. Filled with a sense of attachment to the spot, he plans to inform their professor rather playfully, that this tree is taken.

 

All the while, McCree is, most thankfully despite the three and a half-going on four- cups of coffee, about half asleep. Every couple of weeks he had department meetings and goddamn it all if today’s wasn’t so incredibly boring enough to warrant a caffeine binge.

 

The cowboy’s half dozed, arms crossed over his chest and iconic hat tipped over his eyes to shade them. He’d be goddamned if he let fate dictate him too much. And after all, he knows if anybody wants his spot, they can have all the fun of rousing him. It’s not an uncommon occurrence. People seem to find many of the history professors contemplating life, half asleep, though usually with a medieval studies book on their lap.

 

There’s something almost unnaturally handsome about the cowboy in the light, especially as a butterfly flies past. Only someone like Jack would even think to disturb him. At least that’s what he’d banked on in his choice of spot.

 

Much to McCree’s disturbance,  Jack does just that.

 

“Hey, mister McCree. I think this spot belongs to us.” The rowdy blonde calls over.

 

McCree’s easy thoughts of calm nights and a gentle bird song are very quickly interrupted by Morrison’s voice. Ah yes. Clueless bisexuals and their rowdiness. He thought he left that kind of noise in his past with his ex-lovers. And yet, here he is experiencing it in student edition.

 

“Dude what the fuck?! He’s sleeping!” Gabriel whispers to his friend upon catching up, shocked.

 

Jesse doesn’t move, just simply tilts the brim of his hat back a bit to look over at the figures approaching. Of course fate kept all but throwing these folks at him. Can he catch a break?

 

“Well, partner. For starters, that ain’t my name, but I know you got trouble with rememberin’ the obvious, so I’ll let that one slide.” He drawls, lazily making eye contact with the blonde. “ Secondly, I’m pretty sure that there ain’t no such thing as owning something like this. Trees, ponds, fish, all ‘em: They ain’t servin’ no master but themselves. To go claiming anythin’ else is a right contradiction. ‘Specially considerin’ this here tree will be here long after both you and I kick the bucket.”

 

He remarks, sounding much like his usual teaching style but with a bit more of a sleepy drawl. It’s relaxed to a degree, yet informative in a smart, story-telling manner with just a hint of jackass. “And last time I checked, I don’t remember seein’ yer chickenscratch handwritin’ carved anywhere into this tree. So you’re gonna have to give a better argument if you’re lookin’ for results. ‘Cause the “Columbus” attitude of discovering a spot doesn’t rightly work on me.” He chuckles.

 

“That’s because carved at the top, and Gabe did it for us. It’s in cursive because he’s kind of extra.” the blonde brags as he gets closer. He’s not being purposefully aggressive, instead he believes he’s playing. The banter is like a game to him. And McCree, though unenthused, is always in for a game. Especially when he knows the odds are stacked in his favor verbally against this kid.

 

Jesse raises a brow. It’s so tempting to say something about either of them even getting close to topping, even if it’s just a tree, but it’s wildly inappropriate for him to say. So he holds his tongue on that one.

 

Clueing in on the similarities in his professor and asshole best friend, Gabe catches up and pulls his friend back by the hood. Looks like they’re both poised, in their own way, to have this one out. Jesus Christ was Jack really about to embarrass him like this?

 

“Excuse him, he’s an asshole. Enjoy the rest of your nap.” Gabe cuts Jack off, his vice grip on the hoodie getting Jack too chill for a second. God he hopes this is the end of it. There’s something terrifying and also a little hot about the image of Jack and Jesse fighting. He’d rather not indulge in that any further.

 

“You ever listen to yourself talk, Morrison?” He asks, tone professional in that infuriating way he grills students. “Think you might go findin’ some answers to questions you don’t even know you’re askin’ if you shut up and listened for a minute. Sorta like what happened in class Thursday when you tried to debate Lindholm’s presentation.”

 

McCree chuckles, smug as ever, standing up despite Gabriel’s glances. “But, hey? Who am I to go standin’ in the way of your date though, sprinkles.” He teases, wiping his thumb on his chin at Jack to indicate a stubborn sprinkle stuck on his face.

 

McCree glances over at Gabriel but says nothing more. He’s back on his way, yielding the pristine spot to his students. Whether or not Jack catches his message is irrelevant. He knows Gabriel does. And maybe he’s just one step closer to making a change and growing a bit.

 

In the mean time, McCree supposes he’ll just have to let Gabriel make his own failures, just like the infamous off topic Rome guy in his morning class.

 

He pushes aside a slight nagging in his head that he’s getting too close to people. It’s a professional trust, he tells himself. And tosses away the idea of investment or vulnerability with the empty cup of coffee on his way to find Angela and maybe crash in her mock morgue or whatever you could call her lab complex on campus. Seems like the only way he’ll get some peace around here that lasts.

 

“Damnit, Jack! He’s our fucking teacher. You can’t just do that.” Gabe protests, running his hand down his face. Who should be more embarrassed for here? Fuck.

 

“It’s our spot.” Jack reminds. “Plus, I was only playing around. Obviously, he could have stayed if he wanted to.” He pauses “Sheesh why are you so mad, Gabe?”

 

“I just.” He pauses, collecting his thoughts. “He’s a good guy. Maybe he doesn’t always act it, but he means well. And you definitely came off like a dick. Like a huge dick.” Gabriel explains as he takes a seat next to the tree. Jack moves up to climb to his favorite branch. By now, it all but conforms to his lazy lounging.

 

“Did he say we were on a date?” Jack asks, left leg dangling. The wind blow gently, swaying the cascading leaves of the willow. “Why would he think I’m gay?”

 

“I dunno, why don’t you go ask him?” Gabe suggests rather sullenly, crossing his arms before looking across the pond. The duo sigh in unison, for completely different reasons though: Jack for his moody friend, and Gabriel for a missed opportunity to have a nice conversation and dream threesome— wait, what? Scratch that last one. Gabe definitely couldn’t keep letting his thoughts wander like that.

 

While Jack and Gabe hang by the pond, McCree spends some time with Angela. He pops in while she prepares a few large sections of chilled porkbelly for her students to practice their suture skills.

 

They talk just a bit, in an informal but still professional manner. They’ve always had a strange dynamic that way, even before she became a doctor. But it’s comfortable and familiar. And hell if he couldn’t do with some familiarity and routine these days.

 

Angela hounds him about his health halfway through, inevitably looking him over.  She’s pleased with some aspects of his health and severely annoyed with others. He sweet talks her a bit about those other things she’s not so pleased with. He drawls over: “C’mon Angie, I got faith you can patch me back up. It’ll be a demo day for your students, think of it that way.” She tries to grimace, but inevitably ends up laughing at the thought. Maybe he’d learn his lesson that way.

 

She ends up making sure to give him a new bottle of lotion to keep his skin in better condition, especially if he intends on laying out in the sun like an idiot without protection. And he offers to buy her a coffee the next time she gets out of the lab. She tells him that too much caffeine is bad, but they both know she’s full of shit and a caffeine junkie the same way Jesse craves adrenaline. They’ve known each other too long to lie about it.

 

He ends up sleeping for a little while on one of the exam tables as she ignores the urge to slot him into the mortuary closet. He tells her it wouldn’t be the first time he’s been in there. And she asks him to spare her the gory details of his sex life, though they both know it wasn’t a sex thing. Not that time, at least. She knows about his issues sleeping, so she’ll let it slide this time. Her students dutifully ignore him at her request.

 

McCree’s back up and about in a few hours, grabbing a bite to eat on campus, walking the halls and hoping no random students body check him this time. Though, in retrospect, he can’t say he minded that encounter with Gabriel too much. The man was pleasant enough. He doesn’t let his mind go any further there, instead deciding his options for food.

 

Jack eventually tires of Gabriel’s glum mood and parts ways with his best friend in favor of swinging by the pool. Gabe stays at the tree for a while, contemplating everything that’s gone on this semester so far.  He thinks about his owl Reina and how much he misses her. He could go visit... but he knows his mother already has her hands full taking care of Gabe’s three younger brothers. He’d save a visit for later.

 

He picks at the grass for now, pushing, pulling, just kind of feeling the world around him for once. He knows a bit about mindfulness and grounding and all that, but whether or not it will actually help is the question. It just feels out of place to not have something to do. Gabriel decides that now was as good a time as ever to try to get something done ahead of time. Or maybe just fuck around and sleep in the library. Either way, sitting here and feeling antsy is not an option.

 

While Gabriel heads over to the library, McCree finally resurfaces for his second class after Angela’s next class (Amari included) file into the lab he’s been sleeping in. His timing couldn’t have been more perfect, considering he all but misses running into O’Deorain on the way out. But such is life. Today, he has his students join him in a side computer lab open to students to give a refresher on databases and doing some “digging” as it were about folklore for their midterm.

 

Truth be told, this just might be his favorite class to teach, barring the early class with the interesting students. The subject matter here? One of the more exciting aspects of his field. One of his students has him talking about vampires and sirens ready, when he spots a familiar face enter the lab.

 

_’This guy is fucking everywhere. Can McCree teleport or something?‘_ Gabe wonders to himself.

 

Either way Gabe settles down at a computer and removes his Jacket. He puts on his glasses and gets to work quietly. McCree, spotting him in the back of his otherwise small class, makes a smart decision to let Gabriel continue to work. But he does find it curious. Somehow, he just keeps running into him.

 

Jesse continues to explain various mythos that his students ask about, occasionally asking them to define them and then supplement some obscure information. One girl asks if soulmates are a good enough topic to discuss the origins and history of for their next project and presentation assignment. And that somehow catches McCree’s attention more than usual.

 

McCree thinks for a moment and has her define what she means, which is an alright answer, but he wants her to look deeper. Soulmates were a tricky thing to pin down, so he wants things to be as clear as possible. At least that’s what he tells himself instead of admitting a little bit of an interest in something real romantic.

 

“Ya know, some folks say that findin’ your soulmate is like findin’ that lost sock you’ve been lookin’ for for months. Some folks say that it’s like seein’ that person every where you turn but not bein’ able to do anythin’ ‘till fate tells you what. Some folks would consider familiars and spirit bonds to fall under what you’re callin’ “soul mate”, platonic or otherwise romantic. Try and think ‘bout specifically the type you’re lookin’ for. And whether you feed into it or not.” He explains before thinking about where to move forwards from there. For whatever reason, he feels like he should roll with this one.

 

“Show of hands, ‘cause I know I’m curious, how many of y’all folks believe in “soul mates”?” He asks, scanning the room as some hands shoot up and some stay firmly on keyboards.

 

Gabriel, whose attention has secretly been pulled over to McCree, doesn’t answer, but he definitely is listening. And definitely believes in soulmates. Who doesn’t? The idea of someone out there being the perfect match for you is enticing as fuck. And Gabe will be damned if he doesn’t believe in a little bit of goodness and some love still out there in the world.

 

McCree, not yet noticing Gabriel yet, has a little bit of a discussion with his students, some of which turn around to ask him about it and ask him about his love life. One of them asks if he has a secret wife or something. He just laughs it off, easy going as ever. They don’t seem to believe him, claiming that he is way too charming to not have some kind of partner or real soul mate out there.

 

“Lemme put it this way, I think I’d believe in mermaids before I believed in soul mates. But if you’re lookin’ for dating horror stories, I’m sure I’ve got a couple.” McCree clarifies as Gabriel begins to pay closer attention.

 

Some of his students seem very intrigued and he uses one story of an ex-boyfriend who was always cold to segue into one man’s topic of lizard people. Gabriel smiles after hearing that story and the comment about the lizard people is funny too. It definitely has him wondering behind his screen: What class even is this? And why is McCree so easily able to distract him from his work? Or just like life in general? Fuck this guy and his brains and beauty. That’s just not fair.

 

While one of his students discusses the particulars of where lizard people would live, Jesse manages to catch Gabriel’s gaze out of the corner of his eye. And, if for just a moment he can believe that the man’s smile is from something he’s said? Well that feels like an accomplishment.

 

A strange one, sure. But an accomplishment none the less. He isn’t allowed to focus long on Gabriel, however, as someone asks him about the logistics of mermaid sex.

 

Jesse can’t help just laugh out loud at that one, cheeks just a tad pink. The student in question clarifies that it’s partially because of a conversation with another drunk student about how you would go about fucking the Starbucks mermaid lady.

 

Thankfully, Jesse’s got enough knowledge to speak, at length, about it. He gives a background to the mermaid mythos, citing a few different variants to look into from Western European, to Caribbean, to the ever-interesting Native American lore. He mentions that Western European mermaid mythos seem to come from mistaking manatees for women and strange sailor practices, including fucking sea cows on deck as the crew watched to “appease the spirits”.

 

McCree tells the stories with a flare and an honesty well befitting his style of teaching. He doesn’t go into explicit detail after getting some origins out of the way though. He simply states it seems scholars believe it would be similar to mammalian reproduction. And at this point, Gabriel is more than a little confused. How is this an actual class? And why does McCree seem so simultaneously flustered but knowledgeable about this? Wasn’t he just supposed to be a history teacher?

 

While Gabriel wonders to himself and stares at the same half a page he wrote an hour ago, Jesse mentions that if he ever lost his credibility and needed cash fast that he would certainly fake a degree in cryptozoology. He also adds that he would go on to write a tabloid dissertation on the imaginary sexual politics of mermaid or werewolf society. This gets a couple laughs and a look from someone who seems kinda keen on writing that in all seriousness for themselves.

 

Someone else shifts the focus and remarks that they’d do a mermaid. Someone else counters that they’d rather do a vampire. Which leads into the longer discussion, eating up the rest of their time, about vampires through the mythos and their existence in so many cultures. Jesse’s more than a little bit excited to hear a student’s input about homosexuality and vampirism throughout history.

 

McCree wraps up the class, revealing that his favorite vampire mythos involves the bat transformations and vanishing. He thinks that he would like the ability to vanish from sight sometimes. Once the class has begun to leave or do their own research outside of class hours, McCree glances over at Gabriel. Gabriel, admittedly, gets caught looking over at McCree himself. Jesse closes the distance, moving to a closer computer.

 

“Workin’ hard or hardly workin’ over here, Reyes?” He asks in his most professorly voice, chuckling a bit.

 

“A little bit of both. The talk about mermaid sex was distracting.” Gabriel laughs.

 

Jesse holds back a laugh as he sorts through his papers. “Oh? Didn’t peg you as the kinda man into aquatic ladies. Ya seem more like a vampire man type. Seems more dramatic as far as they go.”

 

“Vampires are a bit too dramatic even for me.” Gabriel states, leaning back in his seat and looking away from the computer screen. He’s seen enough about vampires from movies and a few book series to know he’s not fucking around with that shit.

 

McCree raises a brow, finding that hard to believe. “Says the man who keeps company with both the Amaris and good ol’ golden boy.” He counters humorously. “I know it ain’t my business to tease, but yer a self proclaimed theatre kid, I feel like you could handle that kinda drama easy as pie.”

 

“Try to tell me that again if you ever date a vampire.” Gabriel waves the idea off easily. He liked vampires, sure. The aesthetic was good enough; you can’t ever really argue with a good cape. But also eugh. That’s a lot more than he’s willing to handle now. And his recent re-watch of Interview with the Vampire certainly isn’t helping the vampire loving cause.

 

“Don’t tempt me, Gabriel. I’m already single enough. ‘Least a vampire would stick ‘round and take care of my fish durin’ the day, huh?” Jesse jokes. Well. Half-jokes. He’s not desperate, but his heart definitely knew how to pull at him from time to time. And having someone around wouldn’t necessarily be the worst thing ever at this point.

 

“They’d be doing that during the night actually.” Gabriel corrects.

 

“Psh, details. I’d work it out with the fella.” McCree remarks.

 

“As long as the fish stays alive that’s what matters.” Gabriel smirks, hitting the save button despite having not added much in the past five minutes.

 

Jesse pulls a sticky note from his bag, making a short note about one of the stacks of paper he’s sorting through. “He’s a trooper, don’t reckon that fish would go down without some kinda fight no matter what.  I wouldn’t worry too much ‘bout him.” He chuckles. It’s endearing how much this kid was enamored with his fish.

 

“How long have you had him?”

 

“Couple years. Fareeha and Angie figured I oughta get somethin’ that couldn’t take care of itself all by its lonesome for too long as some kinda way to get me to take better care of myself.”  He laughs, pulling out his phone.

 

After scrolling around for a minute, he pulls up a picture of a jet black, sort of angry looking betta. It’s beautiful and in a pretty large, well planted tank. It’s got intricate looking designs with flashes of red scales in the little video he has, which he shows to Gabriel. Gabe’s impressed to some degree. It’s a pretty fish. But somehow, he can’t help but focus more on the intimacy of this sharing with McCree. It’s nice and non-pressuring. Comfortable.

 

“I call ‘em Deadeye, since he’s blind in one eye.” McCree tells Reyes before the student can ask.

 

“Wow. How clever.” Gabriel rolls his eyes, comfortably sarcastic.

 

“Listen, if there’s one thing I’ve learned in my life, it’s never let a borderline alcoholic name the therapy fish.” He shrugs. Reyes decides that if things were going to stay comfortable that he might as well share his pet too. He’s proud as fuck of her.

 

“I’ve got an owl. She’s a rescue. I found her after she fell out of her nest and sustained a lot of injuries. I’m glad I found her when I did.”

 

“An owl, huh? Barn or screech?” Jesse asks, diving into the little bit of info Gabriel’s given him.

 

“Barn.” Gabe answers. His eyes follow McCree’s hands as they file away paperwork carefully.

 

McCree nods in response, picturing the owl. He’s never been a big fan of birds, but he can respect those who can deal with them. And he’s got a heart for folks who care about rescues. Call it personal investment. “Fancy that. Sounds like a lotta work.”

 

“She’s pretty self-sufficient now, though. I live close enough that she breaks out of the house to visit me sometimes. Teaching her how to fly from my arm to a branch was one thing, but I definitely never expected her to be able to fly out here.” Gabriel smiles, thinking about Reina when she was just a baby.

 

Jesse chuckles, pocketing his phone. He slings his bag back over his shoulders crossbody style. “Sounds like an absolute dream. See my fish just gets pissy with me and spits water up through the top of his tank when he misses me. Or wants food.” He chuckles. “Truth be told, sometimes I reckon he forgets he’s a fish.”

 

“You might deserve it for leaving him alone so long.” Gabe points out, deciding to stop lying to himself and just close the document. Jesse’s already got his attention, why bother hiding it? He could pull an all-nighter if he really wanted to get it done anyways.

 

“It ain’t exactly by choice. Besides, it’s not like I’m ditching him to do anythin’ like I used to.” He shrugs. “All I’m sayin’ is a bachelor like me deserves some love from at least his aquatic home companion every now and again, ya know?”

 

“I mean he squirts on you.” Gabriel jokes rather inappropriately, before realizing what he’s done. _Oh fuck, did I just say that out loud to my professor? Nice going, Gabe…._

 

Jesse raises a brow at the joke. Someone sure feels comfortable, huh? Oh if only Gabriel knew. He chuckles, making light of it. “That what you look for in a man?”

 

“I’ve got a few requirements.” He protests, rubbing at his nose. The flush of embarrassment on his face leaves just as quickly as it comes.

 

“Blonde, blue eyes, and completely unattainable?” Jesse speculates, turning on his heel. “You got somewhere to be now? Or you feel like walkin’ and talkin’ with me?”

 

Gabriel decides not to take the comment about Morrison to heart. But it does sting a bit. Mostly because he’s not wrong… He puts away his glasses, gathering his papers and logging off of the computer.  “I could go for a walk.” He remarks, casually.

 

“Good. ‘Cause between you and me? I think I could use a lil’ bit of company after the day I’ve had.” Jesse remarks, stunningly honest, as he starts out of the lab. “‘Sides, it’s a nice day. Seems a shame to waste it.”

 

Gabriel laughs as he follows. Time to get back a little bit for teasing him about Morrison. “Getting lonely in your old age, McCree? I hear there’s a program on campus that’s trying to research the effects of puppies on the elderly’s mood. I could try to get you the email for it.”

 

Jesse rolls his eyes, continuing on his path. He reminds himself that they’re only stopping out to his office, but he can’t help but catch some kind of vibe from it all. He hopes Reyes doesn’t take this the wrong way. The last thing he wants is for Gabriel to get the wrong message.

 

This is strictly business.... _Right?_

 

He pushes down any thoughts going down that road. It’s not his fault fate kept bringing them together. It’s just a professional relationship. A sort of friendship. An informal partnership between student and teacher. Nothing more. That’s... all it is. He’s definitely not falling for this kid like an idiot…

 

“Hard not to feel some kinda way when Angela Ziegler chews you out before your office hours.”   He remarks, taking a meandering left. “And I ain’t as old as you like to make it seem, for the record.”

 

As they walk, McCree looks over at Gabriel. There’s something he picks up on, something that’s a little too familiar for his taste. Seems like someone’s got a case of the blues.

 

“So you gonna tell me what’s got you in such a funk?” McCree offers Gabe the choice, comfortable and unbiased.

 

“Just Morrison I guess. He’s been all over the place this semester.” It’s almost a little too natural to open up to Jesse. Something about him just sets Gabe at ease. Gives him a comforting sense that makes him almost forget the man isn’t just a classmate.

 

“Sounds to me like it’s always been that way. You sure you ain’t just more aware of it?” Jesse asks, making his way back to that pond area. It’s as good a place as any. Not exactly secluded, but it’s not uncommon for meetings out here.

 

After a moment’s pause, Gabriel sighs. “I was just convinced he’d be _the one_ , you know?

That I could just wait it out and that he’d get over whatever hick bias he’s got against gay guys and all that shit. That it would just fall into place and things would be good.”

 

Jesse takes a seat on the bench, setting his bag down next to it. He takes a breath. He’s prepared, yet somewhat unexpected at the admission. Poor kid’s venting his fucking heartbreak. And it hits him harder than it should. Goddamn it, he’s not supposed to feel this much for his bench companion.

 

“Sometimes the folks you want aren’t always the ones you need. But ignorance ain’t exactly somethin’ that’s easy to change like your hair or anything like that. But you don’t deserve to get dragged along on that journey of his. If he isn’t ready to move past his shit, then he doesn’t deserve to dick around and watch you wait. It ain’t worth it for you to be miserable waitin’ on him for something he can’t figure out.” He leans back and looks to Gabriel, backlit by the sun. It’s… a good angle for Jesse, Gabriel thinks to himself. He’s pretty radiant like this. Which isn’t helping his heart any.

 

“And like they say, there’s plenty ‘a fish in the sea. Some are better than others. And sometimes, what you really need is starin’ you in the face. You just gotta take those ideas of what you want and look for someone that can give ‘em to you here and now.”

 

“Right.” Gabriel says rather skeptically. McCree makes some really good points. But it’s just impossible in the moment. He’s caught between a rock-headed farm boy and a hard place. And the way his heart is pining for Jesse? That’s certainly not making this any easier.

 

“Listen, if you wanna sit around and wait for him to have that whole dream life with two and a half kids and a pickett fence, by all means, I ain’t stoppin’ you.” McCree reminds. “But did you ever think that you might be missin’ out on a whole ‘nother side of life? Between you and me? Waitin’ ‘round on someone who ain’t carin’ about you is just about the only thing you can do that’ll actually waste time because there ain’t much to learn in the end.”

 

“I don’t see a family like that In my future, but I had a pretty good reason to believe that he was gonna be the guy I ended up spending my life with.” Gabe admits, crossing his arms. Maybe he should just leave and pull out a bottle of whatever he can find to drown this out. Is it the best way to solve it? No, but it certainly was an easy and quick way.

 

“C’mon, take a seat. Sounds like you gotta get this off your chest.” McCree gestures over with a toss of his head. “You’re a man of logic. Let’s talk it out logical like. ‘Sides, I ain’t got a bias either way. Just a bit of time to kill and some unappreciated life experience.”

 

Gabriel sits, dropping his bag on the ground next to the bench on the side opposite McCree. “My reasoning on this one isn’t technically logical. You might not believe in soul mates, but I sure as hell do.” He sighs, looking out almost wistfully at the way the sun hits the water. “Do I know it’s Jack? No. But I do know it’s a guy I’m meeting here. At this university.”

 

“Sounds to me like you’re puttin’ a whole lotta pressure on time there.” McCree observes, looking over at Gabriel. He can’t help but feel a tug at his heart. It’s strange. And that look on Gabriel’s face....  “How’re you so sure it’s gonna be here for ya?”

 

“I’ve got a friend. She claims to be a psychic and her predictions have never been wrong for me. Call me superstitious, but I believe her.” McCree raises a brow at him.

 

“Nothin’ wrong with bein’ superstitious. Shit, I’d consider myself to be superstitious too in some ways. All I’m sayin’ is that I wouldn’t go puttin’ so much pressure on yourself to go find somebody ‘cause some hoot told ya to.” Jesse looks over at Gabriel. “Sure the idea of findin’ a soulmate sounds great and all. But what is it that you’re really lookin’ for? What do you really want, puttin’ all the supernatural hootenanny aside?”

 

“Some kind of direction. I’m not sure which way I’m headed after this place. There’s so many different options.” Gabriel admits, echoing that same confusion about where to go in life from their first meeting.

 

“And why are you in such a rush to go on findin’ somebody?” He asks, genuinely concerned. “Sounds to me like you oughta look to figure out yourself a little bit and maybe you’ll find somebody on the way. ‘Sides, someone like you deserves somebody who’s gonna be by your side when you figure it out. Not somebody who’s tryin’ to be up a tree and marry a tractor.” He teases, trying to lighten it up. His heart just can’t stop aching, pining for something McCree can’t even figure out. God he needed to get out and clear his head after this.

 

“I know what I want. What I enjoy. What I’m good at. Sometimes having all the foresight in the world is just a bitch. It’d be nice to have some limitations for a change, and I feel like a partner would be just that.” Gabriel tries to reason, knowing damn well that any simple excuse would be challenged by McCree’s logic. It’s all nice, but maybe his reason really wasn’t as concrete as that. Maybe, Gabriel wonders, it would be good to find his partner because being lonely is getting goddamn tiring. And having someone who really knows him and cares? Fuck, that’s something that everyone dreams about. He bets even McCree has at some point…. Right?

 

“Now I ain’t here to tell you anythin’ about your views— you’re entitled to ‘em. But I reckon if you’re only in it for limitations and bumpin’ uglies at night.... I don’t reckon you’ve got your heart in it.”

McCree kind of just remarks, looking out at the swans slipping into the water.

 

“If I believed in soul mates or any kinda stuff like that, I reckon I’d be lookin’ for the feelin’s more than anythin’. Don’t reckon limitations are the big things there. I’d fancy it’d be more like findin’ yourself thinking about ‘em in those little moments of nothin’, like longin’ for a matchin’ sock. And then your heart would start soarin’ when ya see ‘em, leavin’ you feelin’ like you ain’t got limits or horizons. Somethin’ that gives you a reason to keep comin’ back. That ain’t gonna take any shit, but’ll be willin’ to stick by ya.” The cowboy muses a bit, recalling some experiences and the feeling starting to creep into his chest that he blames on the sentimentality rather than his company. He’d never admit it, but the feelings he describes are a little too real to his past too.

 

“And that’s what Jack is. _Was_. Until recently.” Gabriel argues, tugging at a spot of fabric on his pant leg.

 

“Seems to me he was more like a dock to anchor you for just a little bit. But it ain’t like that was gonna last you through winter. ‘Specially not when the man doesn’t have the balls to accept he had somethin’ for ya.” He remarks. “I’ve spent my fair share of time goin’ from one person to the next, desperately lookin’ for something I thought I needed. Hell, some of them even had me convinced they loved me.” He can all but feel her hands on his shoulders, the wind howling past them… It’s not something he thinks about often.

 

Jesse shakes those memories and chuckles, though bittersweetly. “Did a whole lotta rough learnin’ ‘bout who I was and what I wanted back then. And honestly? Greatest thing I can tell you is not to spend time on overthinking it. If your gut says “This ain’t workin’ and I ain’t gettin’ what I need outta it” well why bother stayin’ on? Find somethin’ that makes you wonder but feel safe. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with something honest you can trust every now and again.”

 

“He did that. But he just started dating some chick I think and I guess what you’ve been saying, coupled with that and everything else has me realizing he’s not who I thought he was.” _It hurts._ It hurts Gabriel to actually admit it aloud.  “But now that begs the question of who the one really is. And if I’ve missed an opportunity by being stupid about it all.”

 

“The only opportunities you miss are the ones you’re too scared to take.” McCree offers. “Failure can teach you more than anythin’ anybody else could ever try to tell you. As teachers we often try to pass on the shit we know and toss it at you in hopes somethin’ lands, but in the end it’s really up to you and your experiences. Sometimes you gotta go through a time of it before you can figure out the answers you’re lookin’ for because you weren’t askin’ the right questions or at the right time.”

 

He pauses, putting a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder for just a moment. And though he says nothing in favor of listening to McCree, Reyes can feel a distant warmth rise from the touch. “You know I had a thing with Professor Shimada back before we started teachin’?” He laughs, but there’s a distant sadness in it.  “Sometimes when you’re looking to feel whole you’ll smash your busted pieces to try to make anythin’ into a perfect fit. Now we’re still close friends and all, but tell you one thing I walked away from all of that with. It’s that there’s nothing wrong with takin’ a chance that might not work out the way you wanted. And more importantly, settling for somethin’ that don’t work and lyin’ to yourself is about the quickest way you can hit rock bottom.”

 

“I guess what I’m tryin’ to say is to stop tryin’ to keep making things work. Stop pushin’ your plans so hard and learn to cruise for a little bit. I ain’t sayin’ give up or let it all happen, but not everythin’s gotta be in your hands alone. Life can be kind sometimes and drop you a lil’ help every once in a blue moon.” McCree concludes, opening up far more than he expected to. There’s just something so natural about talking to Gabriel.

 

“I guess.” Gabriel drops his head back to rest against the bench, looking up towards the sun. “Cruising isn’t exactly something I get to do often.”

 

“Believe me, it ain’t somethin’ any of us get to do often. But give it a try, for me?” McCree knows he might be pushing it a little with that last addition. But somehow, he feels like maybe, just maybe, it might have the intended effect.... Just when did he become so invested in Gabriel?

 

That last sentiment get Gabriel. Sure, Jesse’s hot and all. But goddamn. He’s too good. Too charming. Too smart. _And goddamn it Gabe you can’t go falling for every guy who makes an effort to get to know you. Especially when he’s your teacher!_

 

“Yeah... I’ll try.” Gabriel sighs, turning to look at the glow coming off of the sun’s back-light on McCree’s freckled cheeks.

 

“If it means anythin’, I think you deserve it.” Jesse says before thinking. Just what did he mean? That Gabriel deserved to cruise? Or did he maybe mean Gabriel deserves that soulmate? Jesse can’t quite place it, but something tells him it’s both. While something else tells him to run. To get out before you start trusting. To stop this shit before you end up falling for your cute, smart ass, sensitive student....

 

Goddamn it.

 

“Thanks.” Gabe laughs, trying to lighten up the mood. Still, he can’t help but keep thinking. Mccree is good with words. Not condescending. He’s not commanding, but understanding, and compassionate. He’s really smart. Definitely someone Gabriel looks up to. It comes as a shock considering the two had officially just me a few weeks back.

 

_Jeeze, Gabriel, you’ve got a weak heart lately._

“And if all else fails, a bottle ‘a Jack is always better than the man himself.” McCree chuckles, winking just a little bit as he jokes.

 

“I’m only twenty but nice try, McCree.”

 

McCree can’t help but wonder what the fuck he’s getting his heart into here? _This guy’s like 12+ years younger than you. Not to mention very much human. Fuck._

 

“You know I ain’t naïve enough to go believin’ that y’all folks don’t get into some shit every now and again. I ain’t encouragin’ it, don’t get me wrong, but I ain’t so old that I don’t remember what it’s like to be 20.”

 

Gabriel shrugs. If McCree ever found out about the shit he’s tried in the past, he’s not sure if the man would be impressed or appalled. Probably impressed though. He continues to laugh nonetheless. “We do definitely get into some shit.”

 

McCree spends a bit of time with Gabriel before taking off, the phone in his pocket reminding him of a meeting he’s got. But he can’t help but feel a twinge of happiness at the encounter. Something about being around Reyes was just... honest to god enjoyable. And in his life that’s been a bit on the hard to find side.

 

* * *

 

 

The week passes by quickly with a hot spell following in its wake.

 

Jesse is less than thrilled about the extreme temperatures that just keep on going up and up ove the course of the week. It reminds him too much of where he grew up. Not to mention he’s about seventy five percent sure that his shirts are clinging to him in a way that shows a little too much barbell nipple than he’s generally known for. He certainly catches a couple students noticing. It’s not against the faculty dress code by any standard, so he’s covered. It’s just a strange sort of thing that can’t exactly be brought up all to easy in a history class without a fun little sidetrack.

 

He digresses. It’s been a couple days since he’s run into Gabriel outside of the classroom thanks to his upper level class needing a lot of grading. But he’s pleasantly surprised to run into him when he does, nonetheless.

 

While McCree’s been on the elusive side, Gabe.... whew…. Gabriel feels like he’s been struck by Cupid’s arrow these past few days. Ever since that conversation under the willow with McCree, he can’t stop thinking about soft brown hair, strong jaws, and rugged mystique.

 

Did he have to fall for every guy who was wrong for him? No. But he manages to stumble into it anyway. This time was definitely a record-setter, though.

 

As a result, he’s more attentive than ever in class. McCree makes him want to go above and beyond his already top-notch grade levels. Makes him want to explore. Makes him want to act out. To not be so worried about being the best at everything. To admit faults. To own up to shortcomings. He wants McCree to be proud of him.…..Wants McCree to look at him... goddamnit. _He’s falling hard and fast._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cuties. I'm so sorry for the long wait here. I've had the chapter ready for quite some time but I really lost motivation for a bit. I recently got some really nice feedback and wow it inspired me to take this back up again. I know I have at least two other chapters that are raw text at the moment that need formatting, so keep up that feedback to help me slog through it all lol. And let me know about your theories and headcanons :eyes: I would love to get questions or spin-offs or something as I expand the lore here because wow Jesse has some good ass backstory TM. Anyways cheers!


End file.
